Quilty : the big coup : die große Täuschung
by darkwings1
Summary: ER sollte SIE retten und SIE verrieten IHN. Epilog on Draco: Amüsiert schüttle ich den Kopf. Ich bin die Figur an seiner Seite. Ich gab ihm die Kraft aufzustehen und weiter zu machen, wenn sie ihn zu Boden geprügelten. Ausgerechnet ich,ein Malfoy,ein Slyt
1. Prolog

Und weder was neues von mir...  
Wie schon gesagt, handelt es davon, dass Harry alles, wirklich alles tut um seiner Aufgabe gerecht zu werden und die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet zu retten. Allerdings sind die Mittel die er dazu anwenden muss, nicht allen recht. ... und sieverraten ihn, jagen ihn.  
Dennoch geht er seinen Weg weiter und rettet sie...  
Doch wie können die, die ihn verriten, die die ihm alles nahmen, heute mit ihrer Schuld umgehen?

Und dazu wird die FF meine Version ihrer Gedanken werden...

Ich bin jeder zeit fü Anregungen, Kritik und so weitet offen

UND WÜRDE MICH WIRKLICH; WIRCKLICH SEHR ÜBER EIN REVIEW FREUEN; GELLE!

P.S. Tum mir echt leid, beim ersten mal hochladen hatte es mir die letzten Zeilen abgeschnitten, sorry!

P.P.S Danke Phynes, schön auch hier wieder von dir zu hören

* * *

Quilty – the big coup – die große Täuschung

_Prolog _

Es war einmal…. So fangen alle großen Geschichten an.

_Märchen nennen wir sie. _

_Erfundenes sind sie für uns. _

_Manchmal sind sie lustig, spannend, romantisch und manchmal auch traurig. _

_Aber sie alle haben etwas gemeinsam: _

_Sie verkörpern einen Traum. _

_Meinen, Deinen. Unseren. _

_Den Traum von Freiheit, Frieden, Gerechtigkeit._

_Da ist immer der große, gutaussehende Held, die holde Jungfrau, der böse Drache und wie könnte es auch anders sein, die Prüfungen, die der Held, natürlich glorreich, bestehen muss._

_Das ist was wir heute sehen. _

_Aber damals, als es einmal war, da war es anders. _

_Es gab Dinge, Dinge, die wir damals und heute nicht fassen können. _

_Dinge, deren verstehen, die kleine Welt, in der wir leben von Grund auf verändern und vielleicht auch zerstören würden. _

_Und deswegen geraten solche Dinge in Vergessenheit._

_Vielleicht ist es auch besser so. _

Das Gute siegt immer!

_Es gibt immer Hoffnung! _

_Aber wie hoch ist der Preis? _

_Wie groß ist die Angst derer, die sich erheben?_

_Wie groß ist die Hoffnung derer, die leiden? _

_Wie groß ist die Kraft derer, die kämpfen? _

_Wie groß ist der Schmerz derer, die alles verlieren? _

_Wie groß ist der Glaube derer, die sterben? _

_All diese Dinge, Schmerz, Angst, Hass und Tod. _

_All diese Dinge werden vergessen._

_Vergessen, weil es sonst niemand geben würde, der den Kampf aufnimmt. _

_Niemand, der die Armeen anführt. _

_Niemand, der in die Schlacht zieht, da er weiß, dass er nicht siegen kann. _

_Dass er alles verlieren wird, auf die eine oder andere Weise. _

_Aber was ist…_

…_.was ist wenn jemand, der das alles weiß, dennoch bereit ist alles zu geben, bis zum letzten zu gehen, bis zum Tod? _

_Ist es dann Rettung oder Untergang? _

_Wie weit kann ein Mensch gehen ohne sich selbst zu verlieren? _

_Seine Ideale zu verraten? _

_Seine Glauben zu verlieren? _

_Sich der Dunkelheit zu ergeben? _

Doch was ist, wenn die gebrochene Seele eines Jungen, schon so mit Dunkelheit erfüllt ist, dass er die Dunkelheit beherrschen kann?

_Was, wenn dieser Junge Harry Potter ist? _

_Und was ist, wenn Harry Potter den Kampf aufnimmt?_

_Aber was ist, wenn Harry Potter verraten wird und trotzdem den begonnen Weg fortsetzt?_

_Und dennoch alles gibt, bis zum letzten geht, sein Leben gibt?_

_Und wie können die, die ihn verrieten, mit dem Wissen, dass sie einen unschuldigen Jungen zu ihrem Helden machten und ihn sterben ließen, weiter leben?_

_Wie fühlen sich jene, die in ihrer Schuld begraben sind?_

_Wie können jene noch leben, die überbelebten?_

_Kann ihre Trauer ihre Schuld aufheben?_

* * *

_tbc_

_Review? Im ersten kommt Albus D. Irgendwelche Ideen/ Anregungen, wie ER sich schuldig fühlen könnte?_


	2. Albus D: Der Fehler eines alten Mannes

Hei.

Und hier kommt das erste chap...

Albus: Der Fehler eines alten Mannes

Das ist die Geschichte über den Fehler eines alten Mannes.  
Ein Fehler, der nicht nur einen Menschen, sonder beinahe auch die gesamte Menschheit in die Dunkelheit führte.

Würde mich wirklich sehr über ein review freuen!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weisheit

Es heißt mit dem Alter kommt die Weisheit.  
Leider stimmt das nicht.

Leider stimmt das nicht.

Heute sitze ich hier in meinem Büro, allein.  
Ich will sie nicht sehen, niemanden. Ich habe sie enttäuscht. Schlimmer noch, ich habe _ihn_ enttäuscht.  
Ich habe mich getäuscht.

Ich wollte ihn schützen und dabei brach ihn.  
Ich war so töricht, so dumm! Wie konnte ich ihm glauben, als er sagte, es sei alles Okay?  
Wie konnte ich?

Mit dem Alter kommt Weisheit.

Nein, das stimmt nicht. Vielleicht Erfahrung und vielleicht auch Überheblichkeit.

Erfahrung.

Schon weit über ein Jahrhundert. Ich habe viele große Menschen gesehen. Viele große Zauberer. Gut wie Böse. Und wenn ich in all dieser Zeit etwas gelernt habe, dann dass es immer welche geben wird, die den Weg in die Dunkelheit wählen. Nicht immer freiwillig, aber sie werden ihn immer gehen. Genauso wie es immer Menschen geben wird, die sich dagegen erheben, die es nicht zu lassen werden.

Lange Zeit war ich einer von diesen.  
Jahrzehntelang kamen die Menschen zu mir, wollten Rat und Unterstützung. Vertrauten meinen Urteil, vertrauten mir, vertrauten auf mich.

So auch er. Er hat mir vertraut, er hat mir geglaubt. Und ich habe ihn verraten.

Das ist die Geschichte über den Fehler eines alten Mannes.

Ein alter Mann, der dachte, er könnte die Seele eines Kindes retten und sie dabei zerbrach.

Ein Fehler, der nicht nur einen Menschen, sonder beinahe auch die gesamte Menschheit in die Dunkelheit führte.

Ich gestehe, ich habe ihn verraten.  
Ich habe ihn vielleicht nicht ausgeliefert, aber ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen.  
Ich habe seine Ideale verraten.  
Ich habe meine Ideale verraten.  
Ich habe seinen, meinen, unseren Glauben verraten.

Ich habe ihn vielleicht nicht Voldemort überlassen.

Schlimmer, ich habe ihn der Dunkelheit überlassen!

Vergebt mir!  
Ich wollte es nicht!  
Niemals!  
Ich wollte nicht, dass das geschieht!  
Niemals!

Ich wollte ihn schützen, vor der Welt, vor ihm, vor sich selbst!  
Ich wollte ihn schützen und nahm Abstand. Wie dumm von mir! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!  
Er war schon immer anders! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!  
Wie konnte ich ihm glauben, als er sagte, dass das schon in Ordnung ginge?

All meine Erfahrung, als mein Wissen. Was hat es mir gebracht?  
Nichts!  
Oder doch?  
Es hat mich vergessen lassen, dass er anders war, als die meisten Menschen.

Besser.

Mächtiger.

Zerbrechlicher.

Harry.

Einfach nur Harry!

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er einen Weg suchen würde.  
Dass er einen Weg finden würde und dass er ihn gehen würde. Egal was er kosten würde.  
Egal was!

Er ist in die Dunkelheit gegangen. Nicht um sich ihr zu ergeben, so wie Voldemort es getan hat.  
Nein, um sie zu beherrschen!  
Er hat eine Armee aufgebaut,  
eine Armee der Dunkelheit.  
Er hat sie angeführt. Alleine.  
Schon lange tobte die Schlacht um uns herum.  
Und alles was wir sahen war, dass er in der Schule bessere Noten bekam.

Albus Dumbledore, du bist ein Narr.  
Alle sagen, ich wäre der Einzige, den er je gefürchtet hat. Heute kann ich nur noch darüber lachen, obwohl mir eigentlich niemals weniger danach zu mute war.  
Denn ich bin nichts! Nichts außer einem Narren!  
Nichts!

Die letzten Jahre habe ich eigentlich nur damit verbracht, mir Sorgen zu machen.  
Um Hogwarts, Tom Riddle, den Krieg, den Orden, Unschuldige, Schuldige.

Und um Harry.

Das Zwinkern in meinen blauen Augen, meine Vorliebe für Zitronenbonbons, meine ewiges Lächeln. Alles eine Maske.  
Meine Maske.

Es ist eine gute Maske.

Doch noch lange nicht so gut wie Harrys.  
Bei weitem nicht.

Ich schaffe es die Menschen zu täuschen.  
Harry schaffte es auch. Er hat die gesamte Zaubererwelt getäuscht. Einschließlich seiner Freunde. Einschließlich mir.

Ich bin ein guter Occulement und Legiliment.  
Niemand konnte bisher je hinter meine Maske blicken.  
Niemand?  
Heute bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher… nun gut, eigentlich weiß ich es, er konnte es….

Ich bemerkte es immer, wenn die Menschen versuchten etwas vor mir zu verbergen.  
Immer?  
Nein!  
Bei ihm nicht. Ausgerechnet bei ihm habe ich versagt.  
Bei ihm, bei vielleicht dem einzigen Mal, wo es etwas bedeutet hat.

Wenn wir doch nur wüssten, woran er noch glauben konnte, als er den Glauben in uns verlor.

Wie oft habe ich mir geschworen, dieses mal das Richtige zu tun?  
Wie oft, nicht die gleichen Fehler zu begehen?  
Und doch beging ich sie. Und noch viel schlimmere.

Keine Vergebung wird jemals wiedergutmachen, was ich getan habe. Was war ich für ein Narr, das nicht gesehen, nicht gewusst zu haben? Ich dachte, ich würde ihn beschützen, aber ich habe ihn in den Tod geschickt.

Die Stille in meinem Büro ist drückend.  
Alles scheint mich zu verhöhnen. Die silbernen Instrumente, die Harry einmal in einem Wutanfall beinahe zerstörte, der Sprechende Hut und das Schwert Gryffindors, das so neckend hinter der Glastüre zu mir blinkt. Und selbst Faweks, mein jahrelanger Begleiter dreht mir nur noch den Rücken zu.

Vielleicht sagt es keiner, aber es hängt in der Luft. Ich spüre es.

_Du hast verdient was du bekommen hast!_

Und es stimmt. Ich habe keine Erlösung verdient. Er hat mir die Treue gehalten, immer… …Dumbledores Mann durch und durch…  
… und ich verriet ihn.

Ich führte die Anderen an. Sie folgten meinen Anweisungen. _Ich_ war es, der ihn jagen ließ.

Ich allein.

Ich bin schuldig!

Die Stille meines Büros wird mich bis zu meinem Ende daran erinnern.

Ich bin nichts, nicht außer einer Maske.  
Einer schuldbeladenen Maske.

Vergib mir, Harry!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**tbc**  
So, das wars.. was haltet ihr davon?

Und im nächsten Teil kommt Hermine.. Wie könnte sie sich denn schuldig fühlen? Und kommt danach?

HILFE!

Kann mir hier jemand zufällig sagen, wie ich einen Bindestrich oder ein Minus in die Überschrift bringe?  
Und wir ich so was wie große Abstände IM Text hinbekomme, bei mir springt der immer auf diesen 1 Zeilenanbstand?

Danke schon mal im Voraus!


	3. Hermine: Das Ende einer große Geschichte

Hei, erst mal…

Ich hab mich riesig über Reviews gefreut schoki verteil und ich würde mich noch sehr viel mehr freuen, wenn ihr wieder so brav ein commi hinterlasst…. ' grins' bütteee!

Also, die Geschichte wird so ungefähr 10 Kapitel lang, wenn alles gut geht und es sieht sehr gut aus….

So schnell wird auch nicht genau rauskommen was passiert ist, erst ziemlich zu Schluss (ca. Chap 6 ) wird einer der Charaktere etwas genauer beschreiben, was chronologisch passiert ist, den Rest dürft ihr euch selbst zusammen reimen….

Dazu, habt ihr einen besonderen Wunsch, wer noch alles auftauchen sollte, müsste, könnte!

Ich hör mir auch gerne eure Vorschläge an, wie sich wer schuldig fühlen könnte.

Das führt mich auch gleich zu meinem nächsten Punk:  
Auch wenn diese Geschichte, mehr als ein Oneshot ist, handelt es sich doch immer um die selbe Begebenheit.  
d.h. so viel wie, es geht in dieser Geschichte darum, wie sich die Menschen mit ihrer Schuld quälen, wie SIE sie erleben und allgemein ihre Sicht der Dinge und ihre Erinnerungen.  
Teilweise auch was sie daraus gelernt haben oder eben nicht gelernt haben…  
So gesehen wird es hier nicht VIEL Handlung geben, ansonsten hätte ich diese Geschichte unter Action-abendteuer gepostet und nicht unter General und Drama.

So, das wars dann auch von mir

Und viel spaß beim Chap

Und fleißig reviewen, gelle!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich glaube nicht mehr, dass das hier ein Sieg war.  
Ich glaube nicht mehr, dass es überhaupt jemals Sieger gab… geben könnte.

Hermine: das Ende einer großen Geschichte

Zukunft

Ich verbringe gerne meine Zeit in der Bibliothek. Sehr gerne.  
Es ist still und niemand stört einen, wenn man gerade über einem kniffeligen Aufsatz brühtet. Hier gibt es keinen Lärm und keine Dummen Sprühe. Niemand der von mir abschreiben will. Hier ist niemand außer mir und den vielen Tausend Bücher, vollgestopft mit Wissen.

Es heißt ich sei sehr intelligent, eine wandelnde Bibliothek.  
Leider stimmt das nicht.. leider stimmt das nicht.  
All mein Wissen für nichts. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen….

All die großen Märchen, die mir meine Mutter früher vorgelesen hat, als ich noch zu klein war um sie selbst zu lesen, hatten ein gutes Ende. Egal wie düster und traurig sie auch waren, ich wusste immer wie sie ausgehen. Immer!  
Und das hatte nichts mit meinem Wissen zu tun… nichts…

Ich wusste es, weil es immer das Gleiche war…  
Alle haben immer diesen einen Schlusssatz: Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heut…. Oder: sie lebten von nun an glücklich und zufrieden….  
Es war immer das Gleiche… In jedem Märchen…. Immer!

Wie sollten sie auch sonst ausgehen?

Der Held gewinnt. Die Welt ist frei. Die Menschen sind glücklich…

Wie sollten sie auch sonst ausgehen?

Heute weiß ich es.  
Heute sehe ich noch immer sein Grab vor meinen Augen.  
Heute rinnen meine Tränen und die Tränen von so vielen.

Der Held hat gewonnen und die Welt ist frei….  
Ja, aber der Schluss stimmt nicht.

**Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind  
**Aber das sind sie.  
So viele.  
Es lebt niemand mehr, niemand, der noch etwas bedeutet…  
Der uns noch etwas bedeutet….  
… er lebt nicht mehr….

**dann leben sie noch heute glücklich und zufrieden  
**Ich glaube nicht mehr an den Frieden.  
Ich glaube nicht mehr, dass das hier ein Sieg war.  
Ich glaube nicht mehr, dass es überhaupt jemals Sieger gab… geben könnte.  
Es gab immer nur Opfer, immer…auf beiden Seiten.  
Ich habe meinen Glauben verloren…

Nichts ist mehr so wie es einmal war.  
Die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft, das Jetzt. Das Leben ist nicht mehr so wie früher.

Ja, wir haben überlebt.  
Aber zu welchem Preis?

Wir sind gefangen in unserem Schmerz.  
Verdammt dazu, zu leiden, mit unserer Vergangenheit zu leben, mit unserer Schuld.

Denn schuldig sind wir….  
Wie konnten wir ihn nur im Stich lassen?  
Wie konnten wir unsere Freundschaft einfach so vergessen?  
Wie konnten wir ihm so misstrauen?

Wir haben ihn verraten und im Stich gelassen, das vielleicht einzigste Mal, wo er uns wirklich brauchte.  
Er war so stark, stärker wie alle Andern, aber das hier konnte er nicht alleine tun… niemand hätte das gekonnt….

… die Welt retten…

Wir waren es, für die er alles aufgab.

Für die er den gewohnten Weg aufgab, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden uns zu retten. Wir waren es, die ihm keinen Halt gaben. Wir waren es, die ihn verabscheuten.  
Wir waren es, die ihn besser kannten als all die Menschen um uns und dennoch, oder gerade deshalb konnten wir ihn mehr verletzten, als es die Folter Voldemorts je gekonnt hätte. Wir waren es, die seine Schwächen kannte und wir waren es, die sie gegen ihn nutzen.

Es war unsere Schuld….  
Er sollte uns retten…  
Er musste uns retten…  
Wir wussten alle, was er bereit war zu tun…  
Nun, vielleicht auch nicht.

Nie, nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, dass er diesen Weg gehen würde.  
Und Wir?  
Wir verrieten ihn, als wir sahen wohin er ging.  
Wir nahmen ihm das Letzte, das er noch hatte.  
Aber er ging weiter….

Das ist wie in den großen Geschichten, die mir meine Mutter erzählt hat. Die Leute in diesen Geschichten hatten stets die Gelegenheit umzukehren, nur taten sie es nicht. Sie gingen weiter, weil sie an irgendetwas glaubten.  
Wenn wir doch nur wüssten, woran er noch glauben konnte, als er den Glauben in uns verlor.

Früher genoss ich die Stille, die hier herrscht.  
Heute erdrückt sie mich. Die alten Bücher um mich herum, starren auf mich nieder und verachten mich. Ich bin ihrer nicht würdig, so wie niemand von uns seiner Würdig war.

Ich kann es hören. Die Bücher verhöhnen mich. Sie schreien mich an.

_Du hast bekommen was du verdient hast!_

Ja, das habe ich.  
Ich bin schuldig.

All mein Wissen. Was hat es mir gebracht?  
Nichts! Mit all meinem Wissen erkannte ich nicht, dass er das alles nur für uns tat.  
Nur für uns.  
Er hat sich geopfert nicht nur einmal… hundertfach ….Tausendfach…. Mit jeder Sekunde seines Seins.

Ja, wir werden weiter leben, weiterleben mit unserem Schmerz und unserer Schuld, denn er ist für uns gestorben.

Vergib uns, Harry!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tbc

Und wie wars?

Als nächstes kommt Madam Pomfrey, vielleicht etwas ungewöhnlich, wir werden sehen…  
Irgendwelche Vorschläge?

Also denne bis zum nächsten mal!

eure Darkwings


	4. MadamPomfrey: Der gefallene Engel

Und es gibt wieder ein neues chap.

Hoffe es gefällt euch!

Es werden noch ein paar kommen, ich weiß noch nicht genau wie viele, aber schon noch...

An Wild Terminator: keine Sorge... es wird hier keinen "Massen-Selbstmord" geben...

Dann mal ein rießiges DANKE an Phynes!  
Du bist echt ein Schatz knutsch und Keks in die Hand drück strahl  
Ron kommt auch noch... keine Sorge

Und jetzt viel Spaß!

------

Madam Pomfrey: Der gefallene Engel

_Unseretwegen wurde er zu einem Engel der Nacht, der Dunkelheit. Wir haben unseren Engel gebrochen.  
Er ging in die Dunkelheit und wir verrieten ihn._

_Seine Flügel färbten sich schwarz, aber er wurde nie ein Teil von ihr._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flügel

Ich weiß, die meisten Menschen verbinden den Krankenflügel mit etwas Schlechtem und das ist nun eigentlich wirklich nicht verwunderlich.  
Wann kommen sie denn hier her?  
Wenn sie Schmerzen haben, wenn sie sich etwas gebrochen haben, wenn sie von einer giftigen Pflanze gebissen wurden oder wenn sich beim Duellieren einen widerlichen Fluch eingefangen haben….  
Die meisten von ihnen fürchten ihn sogar, den Krankenflügel.

Ich gehörte nie zu ihnen. Ich habe ihn immer geliebt.  
Ich wollte schon mein ganzes Leben lang Heilerin werden. Bisher habe ich meinen Beruf nie in Frage gestellt, ich habe nie gezweifelt.  
Nie!

Ich liebte es, wenn ich sie entlassen konnte. Geheilt. Zu sehen, wie sie den Krankenflügel auf ihren eigenen Beinen verließen, wo doch einige, und das war keine Seltenheit, herein getragen… oder nun ja, geschwebt werden mussten.  
Ich liebte es, am frühen Morgen, wenn noch nichts los war und das Licht so schön durch die großen Fenster schien.  
Manchmal stand ich einfach nur da und genoss die Stille oder ordnete die Tränke neu, auch eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Ich liebe es nun mal, wenn alles sauber und ordentlich aussieht. So achte ich auch immer peinlich genau darauf, dass die Betten schön gemacht und glatt gestrichen sind.

Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur zu naiv.

Es hieß, wir könnten alle Verletzungen heilen.  
Jeden Schmerz nehmen.  
Oft werden wir scherzhaft die „Engel" genannt.

Aber das stimmt nicht.  
Wir sind nicht unfehlbar.  
Wir können nicht jeden retten.

_Seinen _Schmerz konnten wir ihm nicht nehmen.  
Konnte _ich_ ihm nicht nehmen.  
Seine Wunden nicht heilen.  
Nicht alle.  
Nicht die seiner Seele.

Ich kannte ihn schon lange. Schon seit er das erste Mal einen Fuß in die Zaubererwelt gesetzt hatte. Natürlich ich kannte seine Geschichte schon davor, wie könnte ich auch nicht?

Das erste Mal lag er nach seinem ersten Quidditschspiel bei mir im Krankenflügel. Es war nur ein kleiner Kratzer. Nichts Ernstes.  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er dort lag und es sollte, bei Merlin, nicht das letzte Mal sein.

Seine Kämpfe mit Du-weißt-schon-wem, die Quidditschspiele, die Schlägereien, die Fluchverletzungen, die Zaubertrankunfälle.

Oh…Ich weiß genau, wie oft Snape ihn unerlaubterweise verdorbene Zaubertranke trinken lies.

Es verging wohl kein Monat, in dem er nicht mindestens einmal bei mir vorbeischauen musste.

Und ich weiß noch, wie schrecklich er nach jeden Sommerferien, die er bei seinen Verwandten verbringen musste, aussah.  
Wie kann man ein Kind nur so misshandeln?

Ich habe nichts gegen Muggel und Muggelgeborene. Mein Vater war selbst einer. Aber bei diesen schrecklichen … Personen… wünschte ich mir mehr als nur einmal, wenn ich einmal mehr Harrys gebrochene Rippen heilte, oder seine Blutergüsse behandelte, die Todesser würden sie finden.

Um des Jungen willen.

Ich habe nie verstanden, warum Albus ihn immer wieder zwang, dorthin zurück zu kehren.

Er war doch nur ein kleiner Junge…

Jahrzehnte lang hat man mir erzählt, Hogwarts sei der sicherste Ort der Welt. Jahrzehnte lang glaubt ich daran. Jahrzehnte lang gab es nichts, was mich daran hätte zweifeln lassen.

Doch dann kam er.

Er, der es fast jedes Jahr schaffte sich in immer größere Schwierigkeiten zu verstricken. Sicher nicht freiwillig, aber der Junge zog sie nun mal magisch an.  
Er, der am Schuljahresende jedes Mal beinahe starb.

Wie oft lag er bleich und schwer verletzt bei mir?  
Wie viele Nächte wachte ich an seinem Bett, wenn er nicht aus dem Koma erwachte?  
Wie viele Salben, Tränke und Zauber brauchte ich jedes Mal um ihn wieder zusammen zu flicken? Nur damit er bald wieder dort lag?

Wie viele Schmerzen musste der arme Junge über sich ergehen lassen?  
Wie oft beinahe sterben?

Wie oft musste er den Preis dafür zahlen, dass ihn die Menschen, dass wir, ihn zu unserem Helden auserkoren hatten?  
Wie viel hat es ihn gekosten?  
Was hat er nicht alles verloren?  
Wie sehr musste er leiden?

Er war doch nur ein kleiner Junge….

Heute erfüllt es mich nicht mehr, die Tränke neu zu ordnen und eine kleine Träne rinnt aus meinen Augen, als ich mich über ein Bett beuge um es glatt zu streichen.  
Es war sein Bett.

In Gedanken stehe ich noch immer an seinem Grab. Ein kleiner marmorner Engel mit schneeweißen Flügeln kniet daneben. Es ist so passen für ihn… und auch wieder nicht.

_Weiße Flügel sind ein Zeichen für Freiheit und ein Symbol des Glaubens… Engel sind Wesen der Reinheit, die für Viele die Hoffnung verkörpern, die nie stirbt..._

Wir haben ihn zu unserem Engel auserkoren. Er sollte uns das Licht zurückbringen und uns sicher aus der Dunkelheit führen.  
Er sollte uns erlösen, seine Schwingen schützend über uns halten... und dabei übersahen wir, dass seine geschwächten Flügel nicht einmal ihn vor der Dunkelheit schützen konnten.

Wir sahen alle nur das Licht, dass er uns gab. Wir waren alle so blind, dass wir nicht sahen, wie er dabei zerbrach. Wie er in der Dunkelheit versank.

Unseretwegen wurde er zu einem Engel der Nacht, der Dunkelheit. Wir haben unseren Engel gebrochen.  
Er ging in die Dunkelheit und wir verrieten ihn.  
Seine Flügel färbten sich schwarz, aber er wurde nie ein Teil von ihr.

Das war es, unser wirklicher Verrat. Auch wenn er zum einem Teil der Dunkelheit wurde, war er doch der strahlende Held. Erst als wir ihn verrieten, verachteten, jagten brachen wir ihn.

Wir sind schuld, dass er fiel.

Mag sein, dass man uns die „Engel" nennt. Mag sein, dass er der „Held" ist.  
Aber für mich ist auch er ein Engel.

Ein gefallener Engel.

Was kann einen Engel halten? Wer kann in fangen? Wer seine gebrochenen Flügel heilen?  
Woran kann ein verratener Engel noch glauben? Wer kann einem gefallenen Engel seine Unschuld wieder geben?

Ich weiß es nicht.  
Aber wir können es nicht.

Früher habe ich die Ruhe hier in meinem kleinen Reich wirklich genossen. Sie gab mir Kraft für einen nervenaufreibenden, abenteuerlichen neuen Tag.  
Heute nicht mehr. Heute erdrückt sie mich.  
Die peinlich genaue Ordnung verlacht mich. Ich kann es hören.  
Die säuberlich glatt gestrichenen Betten verhöhnen mich. Sie schreien mich an.

_Ihr habt bekommen, was ihr verdient habt!_

Und das haben wir!  
Wir sind schuldig.  
Allesamt!

Wir haben den Engel gebrochen.  
Wir haben unseren Engel gebrochen.  
Unseretwegen ist er gefallen.

Vergib uns, Harry!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
tbc  
Und wie fandet ihrs?  
Schön Reiew dalassen, gelle? Sonst bin ich schwer beleidigt!

An alle Schwarzleser da draußen, oh ja, ich weiß, dass es euch gibt... seid doch so net und lasst mir trotzdem was da...  
Und das Argumant, von wegen, keine Zeit zieht bei mir nicht, klaro! Mir reicht auch ein kurzes OK, ja?  
Also seid so net!

Und nächstes Mal kommt dann Ron? Zwinker  
Ideen?  
Wer sollt, muss, darf den noch kommen? Wer? Sagt es mir!


	5. Ron W: Schachmatt

Hi…

Vielen dank für die reviews.  
Danke an:

**Anne Carter:** Danke!.. Sirius ist bei mir leider schon tot… aber Remus und McGonagall kommen .. versprochen!

**Wild Terminator:** Ron ist hier nicht evel, obwohl ich ihn eigentlich au net mag.. Freund/inn? Ja, die frage steht immer wieder drinn.. wer war an seiner Seite, wer hat ihm geholfen? ;-) die frage wird erst zum Schluss geklärt… aber ich höre mir gern Vermutungen an :-) ! Sev & Draco kommen beide auch noch… lass dich einfach mal überraschen.. es geht ja… nein, sonst verrat ich zuviel…

**Renwha:** Neville... gut Idee! Danke!

**Ina Bauer:** bei Snape kommt dann etwas detailliert was chronologisch passiert ist.. also dann in drei Wochen :-)

**Phynes**: Du bist und bleibst einfach die beste noch ne Kekspackung überreich

Würd mich freuen, wieder was von euch zu hören..  
UND auch die anderen dürfen mir ein kommi dalassen…

Dann mal viel spaß! (hoffe zu mindest ihr habt ihn!)

-----------------------------------------------

Wie gesagt, Schach ist brutal und gnadenlos.

Ein kleiner Fehler, eine kleine Unachtsamkeit und deine Figur fällt.

Ron: der dunkle König

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schachmatt

Es heißt, ich sei ein guter Schachspieler. Ich würde das Spiel besser also sonst Jemand in Hogwarts beherrschen. Nicht umsonst sei ich zum Schach-champion in unserem 6. Jahr geworden.

Aber das Schach, in dem ich Meister bin, ist nur ein Spiel.  
Ein Spiel mit geschnitzten Figuren, Feldern und Regeln. Ein Spiel, nichts weiter.

Ich sitze in unserem alten Schlafsaal. Heute ist es leer und still hier drin, früher kam das bei Merlin nicht oft vor.  
Ein wehmütiges Lächeln schleicht sich in meine Züge, als ich mich an die vielen Abende mit unseren Freunden erinnere, an die vielen Abende mit Harry.  
Wie oft lagen wir auf einem der Betten und planten die nächsten Tage, unseren nächsten Streich? Wie oft lagen wir hier herum und sprachen die Taktik für das nächste Quiddischtspiel durch?  
Wie oft blödelten wir einfach nur?  
So unzählig viele Male.

Meine Augen schweifen umher. So viele schöne Erinnerungen verbinde ich mit diesem Zimmer. Mein Blick bleibt an meinem alten Schachbrett hängen. Ein schmerzhafter Klos bildet sich in meinem Hals.

Erst heute habe ich erkannt, dass der Krieg um uns herum, nichts anderes war, als ein riesengroßes Schachspiel. Mit Türmen, Springern, Läufern und Bauern… so vielen Bauern.  
Und zwei Königen… Voldemort und Harry.

Harrys Auftrag war es den anderen König zu töten.  
Er oder Harry.  
Keine andere Lösung, kein anderes Ende.

Aber Schach kann man nur auf eine Weise spielen, kühl, berechnend, gnadenlos, brutal.

Und um zu gewinnen, um den anderen König Schachmatt zu setzten, musste Harry sich all diese Dinge aneignen, egal wie sehr er sie auch verachten mochte.

Es ist eigentlich nur zu bewundern, wie brillant und fehlerlos er seine Züge plante und durchführte und vor allem, wie er uns alle aus diesem Spiel heraushielt und dabei den Anschein erweckte, selbst nur ein Zuschauer zu sein.

Aber er war ein König und er hatte seine Figuren.

Wahrscheinlich hätte seine Farbe weiß sein sollen, da Schach ja eigentlich nur zwei Farben hat, Schwarz und Weiß, und Schwarz von vornherein ganz eindeutig Voldemort gehörte. Aber wenn ich jetzt, da der letzte Zug gemacht, die letzte Figur gefallen, das magische Wort, _Schachmatt_, gesagt ist, heute, da das Spiel vorbei ist, zurückschaue auf all die spektakulären, gerissenen und gnadenlosen Züge, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, als einzugestehen, dass das Weiß gar nicht so strahlend und rein hätte sein können, wie wir es immer sehen.

Wie gesagt, eigentlich hätte seine Farbe weiß sein sollen, aber das war sie nicht.

Um seinen Auftrag den anderen König matt zu setzten auszuführen, musste er die Farbe seines Gegners annehmen.

Schach ist brutal und gnadenlos.

Ein kleiner Fehler, eine kleine Unachtsamkeit und deine Figur fällt.

Es war allein unserer Entscheidung, als wir Harry zu unserem Helden erkoren.  
Es war allein unsere Schuld, dass wir aus einem einfachen, unschuldigen Jungen einen schwarzen König machten.  
Und das schlimmste daran ist, dass wir ihn verurteilen, als er zu einem König wurde.  
Paradox, nicht wahr?

Wir machten ihn zu einem König, zu unserem König und als wir schließlich sahen, dass er tatsächlich zu einem König aufgestiegen war, jagten wir ihn, weil er nun mal zu einem schwarzen König geworden war, da es weiße Könige in unserem Spiel nie hätte geben können.

Und grade das macht Schach zu einem Spiel, in dem du immer nur verlieren kannst, egal ob dein König zum Schluss noch steht. Im Endeffekt hast du immer verloren, immer.

Mein Blick liegt noch immer auf dem alten Brett. Jemand muss dagegen gestoßen sein, denn alle Figuren sind gefallen….  
Auch Harry ist gefallen….

Harry war mein bester Freund. Er war mir näher, näher als es einer meiner Brüder je hätte sein können.

Harry war das genau das Gegenteil von mir.  
Er war der Erste, dem es nichts ausmachte, mit mir dem Jüngsten einer armen, verkorksten Familie rumzuhängen.  
Er war der Erste, der es schaffte mir das Gefühl zu geben, ich sein mehr als nur ein Junge mit roten Haaren, Sommersprossen und abgetragenen Zaubererumhängen. Er gab mir das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein.  
Wenn er mich ansah, füllte ich immer, dass er direkt in mein Herz sehen konnte.

Er brachte das Beste in mir zum Vorschein, er gab mir die Möglichkeit immer etwas mehr zu tun, als ich es mir je zugetraut hätte.

Oh Merlin, er war verdammt noch mal mein bester Freund!

Und dennoch habe ich versagt. Das vielleicht einzigste Mal, dass es etwas bedeutete.  
Er konnte in mein Herz sehen.  
Ich konnte es nicht.  
Ich sah nicht, dass er nur ein kleiner Junge war, der mit dem, was wir ihm zumuteten nicht zu Recht kam. Der nicht wusste, wohin er gehen konnte, der nicht wusste, wie er das schaffen sollte, was er tun musste.  
Ich sah nicht, dass die Dunkelheit für ihn die einzige Lösung war, wenn er uns retten wollte.  
Ich war es, der übersah, dass er der Gleiche blieb, genauso rein und unschuldig, wie zuvor.

Ich habe meinen besten Freund verloren.  
Einmal, als ich mithalf ihn zu unserem Helden zu machen, als ich ihn zu _meinem_ Helden machte.  
Einmal, als ich mithalf ihn zu jagen. Ich war sein bester Freund. Ich kannte ihn besser wie sonst irgendjemand, sogar noch besser wie Hermine. Ich wusste, womit man ihn am meisten treffen könnte.  
Ich habe meinen besten Freund verloren, als ich half ihn in die Dunkelheit zu treiben.

Ich bin schuldig!

So schuldig!

Er war mein Bester Freund! Der Beste, den man haben konnte!

Die Stille hier ist drücken. Meine Erinnerungen quälen mich. Ich höre noch das Lachen, sein Lachen und ich weiß, dass ich es nie wieder hören werde.

Die gefallen Figuren verlachen mich, ich kann es sehen. Ihre geschnitzten Gesichter sind zu einem gehässigen Grinsen verzogen.

Sie verhöhnen mich.

_Du hast bekommen, was du verdient hast!_

Ja, das habe ich.  
Ich bin schuldig. Schuldig am Tod meines besten Freundes, meines Bruders.

Wir alle mögen verschiedene Rollen, verschiedene Figuren in diesem Krieg gespielt haben, aber wir alle haben etwas gemeinsam, egal ob Bauer oder Läufer: Schuld.

Wir machten aus einem reinen Jungen, einen dunklen König.  
Das ist unsere Schuld.

Ich habe meinen Bruder, der sich in der Dunkelheit, in die er nur ging um uns zu retten, verlor, den rettenden Anker genommen.

Das ist meine Schuld.

Vergib mir, Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**tbc**

Also wie fandest ihrs?  
Wer soll noch kommen? Ideen? Vorschläge?  
Kritik?  
Nächste Woche kommt dann Remus Lupin… Vorschläge? Ideen?

Also würd mich freuen, von euch zu hören!


	6. Remus L: Fehler der Vergangenheit

Und wieder Montag und wieder ein neues chap!

Wie angekündigt, dieses mal aus Remus PoV.

Und noch ein danke für die eviews...

und dann kann es gleich losgehn!

------------------------------------

Aber heute Nacht, bin ich nicht das wahnsinnige Tier, bereit alles zu töten, das meinen Weg kreuzt. Heute Nacht hat mich ein noch größerer Fluch getroffen.  
Meine Schuld.  
Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr wachen. Nicht mehr atmen.

Remus: Wir haben verdient was wir bekommen haben!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fehler der Vergangenheit

Es heißt, Werwölfe würden nichts fühlen, wenn sie sich verwandelt haben.  
Sie würden nur ihren tierischen Instinkten folgen, hätten nichts Menschliches mehr an sich.

Leider stimmt das nicht.  
Leider stimmt das nicht.

Auch jetzt noch, in meiner tierischen Form, fühle ich mich so schuldig. So schuldig!

Ich wandele allein in der Dunkelheit.  
Heute ist es ein dunkler Wald, weit ab von Menschen, die ich beißen könnte. Weit ab, von Unschuldigen, die ich gefährden könnte.  
Aber heute Nacht, bin ich nicht das wahnsinnige Tier, bereit alles zu töten, das meinen Weg kreuzt.

Heute Nacht hat mich ein noch größerer Fluch getroffen.  
Meine Schuld.

Ich kann noch klar denken, noch fühlen. Mein Fluch ist es, keine Ruhe mehr zu finden. Immer verfolgt zu werden, von meiner Schuld.  
Auch jetzt.

Und ich weiß, wie es ist die Dunkelheit zu spüren.  
Normalerweise tue ich es jedes Mal, wenn der Mond aufgeht und sein fahles weises Licht auf die Erde wirft.  
Jedes Mal, wenn der Teil Dunkelheit, der Teil Bestie in mir erwacht. Nur heute, heute ist es mir nicht vergönnt.

Ja, ich weiß, wie es ist in der Dunkelheit zu stehen. Ausweglos.

Aber _ich_ erhielt Hilfe. Ich hatte Freunde, die mich sahen und nicht das Tier in mir.  
Ich hatte Glück. Man gab mir die Hand und zog mich aus der Dunkelheit.

Das ist meine Schuld.  
Ich gab ihm_ nicht_ die Hand, die er brauchte, die er verdiente, die ich ihm versprochen hatte. Die ich seine Eltern und Sirius und so vielen mehr versprochen hatte.  
Ich entzog ihm sogar den rettenden Anker und ließ ihn untergehen in der Dunkelheit, in sich selbst.

Auch ich war einer derjenigen, die ihn am Nächsten standen, die ihn am Besten kannten oder es zu mindest dachten.  
Ja, ich bin schuldig.  
Ja, ich brach mein Versprechen.  
Ja, auch ich sah nur den Helden und später den Dunklen Lord in ihm und nicht den gebrochenen Jungen, der er war.

Und das ist er geworden, nicht wahr?  
Ein dunkler Lord.  
Nicht, weil er zu etwas wie Voldemort geworden wäre. Nicht, weil er die schwarze Magie erlernte, nicht weil er die Kreaturen der Nacht, der Dunkelheit um sich scharte.  
Nein. Schlicht und einfach, weil die Dunkelheit schon immer ein Teil seines Wesens war.

Weil wir die Dunkelheit zu einem Teil von ihm gemacht haben.

Schon zu viele Dinge geschahen in der Vergangenheit.  
Schon zu viele Versprechen wurden früher schon gebrochen.

Ihm hätte so etwas nie zustoßen dürfen.  
Er hätte nie zu diesen Muggeln gegeben werden dürfen.  
Er hätte nie so misshandelt werden dürfen.  
Er hätte nie gebrochen werden dürfen.

Und er hätte nie, niemals zu unserem Helden werden dürfen.

Es wurden schon so viele Fehler gemacht, so viele…. Diese hätten nicht passieren dürfen!

Aber sie sind passiert und das ist zum Teil meine Schuld.  
Warum habe ich mein Versprechen nicht gehalten?

James war neben Sirius mein bester Freund. Meine einzigsten Freunde.  
Ich versprach ihnen, ich würde auf Harry aufpassen, egal was auch kommen würde. Egal was!  
Aber schon in der Nacht, in der James starb, brach ich es. Ich ließ zu, dass der kleine Harry zu diesen Muggeln gegeben wurde, die ihm nie das hätten geben können, was er am meisten brauchte, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätten.

Liebe!

Er bekam sie nie von uns.

Das ist unsere Schuld. Klar, auch wir liebten ihn, nun bis zu dem Augenblick, in welchem wir ihn verrieten, aber auch da war es nicht die Liebe, die er brauchte. Die er verdiente, mehr als jeder Andere auf diesem gottvergessenen Planteten.

Und dennoch….

Ich weiß nicht wie oder woher, von wem oder auch warum es keiner wusste, oder sonst niemand bemerk hat, aber ich glaube, er hatte sie.

Er hatte die Liebe, die er brauchte. Auch wenn sie nicht von uns kam.  
Aber er hatte sie, denn immerhin war sie der Schüssel zu Voldemortsvernichtung. Und DAS ist ihm ja gelungen.

Auch wenn er selbst dabei starb.

Das ist noch so ein Punkt für den ich, für den wir alle uns schuldig fühlen können… **_müssen_**.

Wir sind schuld, dass ein kleiner Junge starb.  
Wir sind schuld, dass er sich für uns opferte.  
Wir sind schuld, weil wir das zuließen.  
Weil wir nichts taten um es zu verhindern… nichts tun wollten.

Wir haben zugesehen.  
Wir haben zugesehen, wie er starb und haben nichts dagegen getan.

Schuld!

Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr wachen. Nicht mehr atmen. Ich werde erdrückt von ihr.  
Nicht nur ich. Alle, alle sind schuldig, alle leiden unter ihrer Schuld. Ich kann es spüren. Meine Werwolfsinne verraten es mir.

Und da wären wir wieder bei meinem Fluch.  
Er verfolgt mich.  
Ich kann nicht entrinnen.  
Keinen Augenblick. Auch jetzt ist es mir nicht vergönnt ein paar Momente Frieden zu finden.  
Ich könnte schwören, dass der Mond kalt und gehässig auf mich herabschaut und mich verhöhnt.

_Du hast bekommen, was du verdient hast!_

Ja, das habe ich!  
Das haben wir alle!  
Für all das was wir taten, müssen wir sühnen.  
Schmoren in der Hölle, bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Keinen kann mehr ändern was geschah. Es sind unsere Fehler. Wir müssen sehen wie wir damit klarkommen. Mit unserer Schuld. Mit dem Wissen, dass ein unschuldiger, gebrochener Junge für uns starb.  
Dass unsere Zukunft auf dem Tod so vieler Unschuldiger gebaut wurde.

Und der Mond wird wieder aufgehen. Und es werden wieder Fehler gemacht werden und es werden wieder Versprechen gebrochen werden. Und uns bleibt nicht anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass es nie wieder diese Folgen haben wird.

Und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als mit meiner Schuld zu leben. Mich von ihr verfolgen zu lassen, in jedem Augenblick meines Seins. Keine Rettung mehr zu haben. Das ist mein Fluch.

Vergib mir, Harry!

tbc

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... und ich würde mich WIRKLICH; WIRKLICH WAHNSINNIG ÜER EIN KOMI FREUEN!

Das nächste Mal kommt dann Ginny... Vorschläge?

Und danach Severus Snape.. bei ihm kommt dann auch ein bissle genauer was chronologisch passiert ist... Auch hier wieder: Ideen?

Freu mich immer von euch zu hören!


	7. Ginny W: Die wirklich wichtigen Dinge

Hi.

Da bin ich mal wieder.  
Ab heut heißt es dann wieder Stunden absitzen in unserer allseits/allzeits beliebten S C H U L E! Jetzt auch für die Letzten aus BW….. Also auch für mich…."schnief"  
Echt, ich schwör euch, mein 12 Kursbogen ist der allergrößte SCH"""""!

Es könnte dann auch zu Verspätungen kommen, ich versuchs zu vermeiden, aber wenn doch, SORRY und bedankt euch bei der _lieben _Schule…..

So das Kapi widme ich dann mal all den armen Schweinen, die mit mir jetzt wieder die Schuldbank drücken müssen.

So ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß bei diesem chap…. Obwohl es mir selbst nicht ganz soo gefällt… ich weiß au net…  
Wie findet ihrs? Schreibt mir doch! (Wie versteckt ich doch um Reviews betteln kann, toll oder?)

Also denne:

-------------------------

Harry war schon immer der Held.

Schon als ich noch ein kleines Kind war, hörte ich wie wahrscheinlich Tausende, Millionen anderer, die Geschichte über seinen Sieg. So etwas prägt einen.

Wir alle haben versagt. Er allein schaffte es uns alle zu retten, aber wir alle schafften es nicht ihn zu retten!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny: der strahlende Ritter, das Steh-auf-Männchen.

Die wirklich wichtigen Dinge

Harry liebte diesen Ort.  
So wie er alles das mit Quidditsch zu tun hatte, liebte.  
Ich habe oft beobachtet, wie er hier in den obersten Reihen des Stadions saß und stundenlang in die Ferne starrte.  
Ich schaute gerne zu, wie er hier saß und wie ihn die untergehende Sonne in eine Aura goldenen Lichts hüllte.

Heute ist Harry nicht hier.  
Harry wird nie wieder hier her kommen, nie wieder.

Und das ist unsere Schuld.

Es heißt, einen Menschen zu lieben bedeutet ihn so zu sehen, wie er wirklich ist. Sein Herz zu sehen und sich nicht von scheinheiligen Masken ablenken zu lassen.

Freundschaft ist meiner Meinung nach eigentlich nichts anderes als bedingungslose Liebe. Vielleicht fehlt die leidenschaftlich, erotische Komponente, aber ansonsten!

Ja, ich habe Harry geliebt.  
Wie einen Bruder, gut vielleicht auch noch etwas mehr.  
Ich wäre ihm bedingungslos gefolgt, wenn er mir gesägt hätte, so wie Ron es ausdrücken würde, dass wir gehen und den Slytherins gewaltig in den Arsch treten.

Aber er hat nicht gefragt, er hat es nicht gesagt. Er hat nie etwas Derartiges gesagt.  
Nie.  
Er hat nie mit uns über die Dinge geredet, die wirklich wichtig waren, die etwas zu bedeuten hatten.

Nie!

Ich weiß, dass ich in seinen Augen immer nur das kleine Mädchen war, die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Wenn ich Glück habe, war ich sogar so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn.  
Aber egal was, ich war immer nur das kleine, viel zu junge Mädchen, dass er beschützen musste.

Vielleicht ist es sogar lobenswert, dass er mit mir nicht über die wichtigen Dinge sprach, weil sie grausam, brutal waren und mir vielleicht einen Teil meiner Unschuld genommen hätten.  
Aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr, denn heut habe ich sie verloren. Auf jede Art, wie ein Mensch sie nur verlieren kann. Auch ich trage einen Teil der Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen ist.

Vielleicht ist es zu verantworten, dass er nicht mit mir geredet hat. Aber er hat mit niemanden geredet. Nicht mit Ron, nicht mit Hermine oder Remus.  
Ja, noch nicht einmal mit Dumbledore.

Und das ist etwas, was mich wirklich überrascht hat. Dumbledore war schon immer jemand zu dem man aufsehen konnte. Alle konnten das. Harry auch.  
Und Harry tat es.

… _Dumbledores - Mann durch und durch…._

Aber Harry hatte schon immer diesen Menschenhelfer-komplex, wie Hermine es nennt.  
Vielleicht hat er deswegen nichts gesagt.  
Vielleicht wollte er uns schützen, selbst Dumbledore.  
Ich weiß es nicht, aber es wäre so typisch für ihn.

Harry war schon immer der Held.  
Schon als ich noch ein kleines Kind war, hörte ich wie wahrscheinlich Tausende, Millionen anderer, die Geschichte über seinen Sieg. So etwas prägt einen.

Schon als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, damals am Bahnsteig, verfiel ich ihm.  
Er hatte etwas Besonderes an sich. Er konnte einem selbst in der verzweifeltesten, aussichtlosesten Situation Hoffnung geben.  
Er gab ihnen, gab uns Kraft, auch wenn er selbst am Ende war.

Harry war für mich immer der strahlende Ritter.  
Schon in meinem ersten Jahr folgte er mir freiwillig in die Kammer des Schreckens und das, obwohl es eigentlich seinen sicheren Tod bedeutet hätte. Also ernsthaft, wie viele 12 jährige nehmen es mit einem Basilisken auf und überleben das Ganze dann auch noch?

Aber Harry tat es. In zweierlei Hinsicht.  
Er zog in den Kampf und er Überlebte.

Harry war schon immer so ein Steh-auf-Männchen. Egal wie oft er zu Boden ging, wie oft man … wie oft _wir_…. Ihn zu Boden prügelten, er stand immer wieder auf. Und jedes Mal war er danach stärker als zu vor.

Aber egal wie stark und egal wie strahlend er war, auch wenn wir es manchmal nicht sahen, war er doch nicht stark genug. Für manche Dinge kann man einfach nicht stark genug sein. Manche Dinge kann man einfach nicht _alleine _tun.  
Das ist unsere Schuld. Wir haben unseren Helden allein gelassen.  
Wir haben nie gesehen was war, wie er war, weil wir nun einmal nicht über die wichtigen Dinge geredeten.

Wir haben unseren Helden sterben lassen.

Ich bin nicht das kleine naive Mädchen, ich weiß, dass wir alle irgendwann sterben müssen.  
Ja, schlussendlich müssen wir alle sterben, wir alle.

Egal wie stark und weise wir auch sind.

Lord Voldemort, es macht mir nichts mehr aus seinen Namen zu sagen, Harry hat mir schon vor langer Zeit die Angst davor genommen. Auf jeden Fall musste auch Voldemort sterben, egal wie stark er auch war, egal wie oft er einen Weg zur Unsterblichkeit gesucht hat.

Und Harry eben auch.

Das ist unsere Schuld.  
Wie oft riskierte er allein sein Leben für all unsere?  
Wie sehr litt er für uns?  
Wie oft war er bereit für uns zu sterben?  
Und schlussendlich ist er für uns gestorben!

Wir alle haben versagt. Er allein schaffte es uns alle zu retten, aber wir alle schafften es nicht ihn zu retten!

Er war für uns immer nur der Held.  
Vielleicht war das ein Fehler, ein unverzeihlicher Fehler.

Ganz sicher sogar!

Wir sind schuldig!

Harry liebte es zu fliegen. Für ihn bedeutete es so etwas, wie unbeschränkte Freiheit, pure, wilde Lebensfreude. Wie oft saß ich hier, in mitten tobender Massen, die ihn anfeuerten, die seinen Namen schrieen?  
So viele unzählige Male!

Heute sitze ich hier ganz alleine.  
Aber auch heute höre ich ihr Tobe, ihr wildes Schreien und Kreischen.  
Nur, dass sie heute nicht Harrys Namen brüllen.

Sie schreien mich an.  
Mich und den Rest der Menschheit.

_Ihr habt bekommen, was ihr verdient habt!_

Ja, das haben wir.

Wir haben dieses Spiel verloren, egal was der Torstand sagt.  
Wir haben verloren.

Wir haben unserem Helden die Flügel gestutzt, so dass er nicht mehr fliegen konnte.

Wir sind schuldig!

Und ich, die ihn so viel besser kannte wie so viel andere, der er schon so oft den Arsch gerettet hat, verritt ihn und nahm ihm den restlichen Halt, den er noch hatte.

Das vergrößert meine Schuld nur noch mehr.

Er wollte meine Unschuld bewahren, aber dennoch bin ich so schuldig geworden.

Vergib mir, Harry!

Tbc

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So dass wars… und?

Nächstes mal kommt wie versprochen Sev dran…  
Und danach? Entscheidet selbst!

Ich höre mir gern eure Vorschläge/ Anregungen/ Kritik usw. an….

Also denne  
Eure darkwings


	8. Severus S: Der Weg in die Dunkelheit

So…  
Jetzt sind wir dann über die Halbzeit hinaus und wenden uns langsam aber sicher dem Ende zu (aber keine Sorge 4 oder 5 Kapitel werden es schon noch).

Es könnte nur leider, wirklich wirklich leider zu verspätungen kommen, da mich die liebe Schule ganz schön auf trapp hält.  
BITTE köpft mich nicht! Ich kann nichts dafür! Ihr könnt höchstens nen Heuler ans Schulministerium (heißt der Dreck so?), was auch immer, schicken…. Dagegen hätt ich persönlich nichts … gr

Also dann…

Halt! Erst wieder ein rießen DANKE an all die lieben reviewer! Ihr seit klasse! WEITER SO!

Als dann jetzt kommt das neue Chap! Taga

**_Severus Snape._**

Wer mich kennt und meine Story (Some things must happen - NEIN; DAS HIER IST KEINE SCHLEICHWERBUNG: NEIN! Obwohl ich mich auch bei der story rießig über ein commi freuen würde) ..

Also diejenigen, die die story kennen, werden merken, dass ich ein klein bisschen bei mir selbst geklaut hab.. darf man doch, oder? gr

------------------------------------------------

Aber anstatt in Depressionen zu versinken fasste er einen Entschluss, der den Lauf der Welt veränderte.  
Er würde Voldemort vernichten.  
Nur 4 Wörter, und doch vielleicht die Entscheidesten, die je in Hogwarts fielen.

Severus: Brüder der Dunkelheit

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Weg in die Dunkelheit

Es ist Nacht und die Schüler schlafen… nun das sollten sie zumindest. Deswegen bin ich hier. Es ist mein Job dafür zu sorgen, dass keiner dieser unfähigen Nervensägen sich außerhalb seines Hauses aufhält.  
So durchstreife ich Nacht für Nacht die Gänge des alten Schlosses.  
Immer auf der Suche.

Aber zum ersten Mal macht es mir nichts aus.  
Ich biege um die Ecke in den nächsten dunklen Gang. Ich weiß, dass ich mit einem einzigen Wink alle Fackeln entflammen und damit den Gang erleuchten könnte. Aber ich tue es nicht.

Ich liebe die Dunkelheit. Das tat ich schon immer.  
Ich bin ein Teil von ihr.  
Ich brauche Zeit, viel Zeit um nachzudenken. So viel ist in letzter Zeit passiert.

Es heißt Gryffindors und Slytherins würden einander hassen, immer, egal was auch kommt.  
Und wenn ich mir Harry Potter und den Dunklen Lord ansehe, scheint dies auch zuzutreffen.

Aber leider ist das Offensichtliche nicht immer die Wirklichkeit.

Ich bin Severus Snape, ich bin ein Slytherin, durch und durch und stolz darauf.  
Aber so schwer es mir auch fällt und so gern ich es auch leugnen würde, gebietet mir mein Stolz doch einzugestehen, dass ich ihn, den Goldjungen, nicht hasse. Zumindest nicht mehr.

Schon als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, war ich nicht sonderlich von ihm angetan. Er war zu klein, zu dünn und zu unscheinbar mit seiner Brille und seinen wirren Haaren, die das Einzige verdeckten, was ihn vielleicht zu etwas Besonderem machte, die das Einzigste verdecken, was ihn von seinem Vater unterschied.  
Die Narbe. Die Narbe, die ihn berühmt machte. Der Fluch, der ihn von all den Anderen unterschied. Und das war sie, nicht wahr? Ein Fluch. Bisher hatte ich nie gesehen, dass sie ihn zerstörte.  
Stattdessen habe ich immer versucht, sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen und immer wieder mit höhnischer Genugtuung registriert, dass es mir auch gelang. Ich war wohl der Einzige, außer vielleicht Voldemort, der es immer wieder geschafft hat, ihn bis aufs Blut zu reizen und ihn zu demütigen. Ich wollte, dass er einmal nicht das war, was alle in ihm sahen. Doch was ich dabei übersah war, dass ich gar nicht wusste, was er war, was er tat. Ich wusste nicht, was zum Vorschein kommen würde. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was passieren würde. Niemand hatte das, niemand hätte je damit gerechnet. Ich hätte nie angenommen, dass er genauso eine Maske tragen könnte wie ich, ich hatte nie angenommen, einen gebrochenen und mit Dunkelheit erfüllten Jungen zu finden.

Jetzt, heute, hier, da ich die gesamte Geschichte kenne, vielleicht besser kenne, als sonst irgendjemand, weiß ich nicht, was ich nun davon halten soll. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich nun verhalten soll. Ich hasse ihn nicht, nicht mehr. Aber nachdem was zwischen uns steht, wären wir niemals Freunde geworden.

Doch gerade diese Distanz und die vielleicht noch immer nicht ganz verschwundene Abneigung geben mir die Möglichkeit ganz objektiv über den Geschehnissen zu stehen. Ich kann sie nachvollziehen, ohne das lächerliche und jammervolle Gefühlsgehdusel, das die Anderen neuerdings alle an den Tag legen.

Alle, selbst Albus, was mich zu tiefst enttäuscht.  
Albus war einer der wenigen Männer in meinem Leben, zu denen ich aufgesehen habe und _das_ können nun wirklich nicht viele von sich behaupten. Er hat meinen Respekt, meine Hochachtung verloren. Er hat schlicht und einfach das, was ihn zu _dem_ Albus Dumbledore machte, verloren. Jetzt ist er nur noch ein rührseliger, schuldbeladener alter Mann.  
Auch Harry hatte ihn, oder hat ihn eigentlich noch immer, meinen Respekt. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten.  
Wie tief muss ein Slytherin sinken, damit er selbst einen Gryffindor bewundert? Oder muss es heißen, wie hoch muss ein Gryffindor steigen, das ihn selbst ein Slytherin bewundert?

Es ist doch komisch, was die Entscheidung eines dummen kleinen Jungens aus Gryffindor für Folgen haben kann, nicht wahr?

Große Geschichten beginnen nicht um Mitternacht, oder um irgendeine besondere, für die Handlung wichtige Uhrzeit an einem gruseligen oder historisch wichtigen Ort. Sie beginnen nicht mit dem _einem_ Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt, der den großen Knall verursacht.  
Nein. Sie beginnen irgendwann, viel früher, so zwischendurch, wenn keiner es richtig realisiert. Vielleicht schon mit dem _ersten_ Tropfen, der in das Fass fällt.

Man muss immer ganz an den Anfang gehen, wenn man wirklich verstehen, wirklich begreifen will.

Was ließ Tom Riddle zu Lord Voldemort werden?  
Was gab Harry Potter die Kraft aufzustehen und zu kämpfen?  
Es gibt so viele Fragen…

Und auf all diese Fragen, die wirklich wichtigen Fragen findet man die Antwort nur, wenn man ganz zum Anfang geht.  
Es fängt oft so klein an, so simple.

Und hier in unserer Geschichte war es einfach nur die simple Entscheidung eines kleinen Jungen die Welt zu retten. Koste es was es wollen, da er ja genaugenommen sowieso nie eine Wahl hatte.

Ich glaube, alles fing damit an, dass der angeblich mächtigste Schwarzmagier der Neuzeit an das dumme Geschwätz einer durchgeknallten, kräuterabhängigen alten Hexe glaubte und es ihm nicht möglich war ein dummes kleines Baby zu töten.

Heute weiß ich, dass das Leben bei Potters Muggelverwandten, zu denen er dann gegeben wurde, kein Zuckerschlecken war, dass er nicht der kleine hochnäsige Prinz war, für den ich hielt.  
Wahrscheinlich wurde er schon von klein auf für seine Aufgabe abgehärtet. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben frage ich mich heute, wie grausam die „Gute" Seite sein kann.

Es heißt, ich sei der böse Slytherin, ich sei gerissen und hinterhältig und dass nur, weil ich denke bevor ich handle.  
Ich kann diese Gryffindors einfach nicht verstehen. Sie tun das Erste, was ihnen in den Sinn kommt, lassen sich leiten von ihren Gefühlen und Urteilen viel zu schnell, sie denken nie darüber nach, was für Folgen ihr Handeln haben könnte. Sie sind so dumm und eigentlich so grausam!  
Und von all den Gryffindors, unter denen ich stehe war er der Obergryffindor. Er verkörpertes alles woran sie glaubten, er verkörperte die Hoffnung und das Licht. Und doch war er der Einzigste, der mich je überrascht hat. Ausgerechnet er, bei dem ich am wenigsten erwartet hätte, dass er so etwas wie Vernunft besitzt. Ausgerechnet er, der Junge der lebt, hatte so eine kühle Berechnung an sich, so einen messerscharfen Verstand, dass das gesamte Haus Slytherin vor Neid erblast.

Heute weiß ich, dass er genau wusste, dass sie ihn nur als Werkzeug missbrauchten um den Dunklen Lord loszuwerden. Er wusste, dass sein einzigster Lebenszweck nur darin bestand für andere den Kopf hinzuhalten.

_Er wusste es!_ Allein das hätte ich ihm nie zugetraut.  
Aber anstatt in Depressionen zu versinken fasste er einen Entschluss, der den Lauf der Welt veränderte.

_Er würde Voldemort vernichten. _

Nur 4 Wörter, und doch vielleicht die Entscheidesten, die je in Hogwarts fielen.

Er war ein Werkzeug, aber eines das gryffindor genug war um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und das auf eine Art, die jeden Slytherin vor Neid erblassen lässt.  
Er beschloss also alles zu tun was er tun könnte, doch er war gebrochnen. Die „Gute" Seite hatte das geschafft, was Voldemort nie fertig gebracht hätte. Und so ging er den Weg, der ihm als einzigstes noch offen stand, den Weg, von dem niemand glaubte, er würde, könnte ihn je gehen.

Es ist ein gefährlicher und schmaler Weg in die Dunkelheit, an beiden Seiten lauert der Abgrund und wenn man erst mal einen Schritt in diese Richtung gemacht hat, gibt es keinen Weg zurück.  
Ich weiß das. Ich war Jahre lang Todesser. Damals erfüllte es mich auf eine kranke Art und Weise mit Stolz, mich so zu nennen. Heute würde ich alles dafür geben, einschließlich meines Lebens, nie so sehr in diese Geschichte geraten zu sein. Aber ich bin es.  
Ich habe gemordet, unzählige Male und alles was ich heute tue, kann nicht rückgängig machen, was geschehen ist.  
Keine Reue die Sünden abwaschen.

Wenn du erst einmal zur Dunkelheit gehört hast, tust du es für immer. Egal was du tust.

Er wusste das auch und dennoch ging er diesen Weg.

Und gerade dort, wo er sich entschloss, nun vielleicht nicht dort, sondern in dem Moment, in dem wir merkten, dass er sich schon längst auf den Weg in die Dunkelheit gemacht hatte, genau in diese Moment, in dem all die Anderen begannen ihn zu hassen, ihn zu verachten, gerade in diesem Moment, wurde er für mich interessant. Aber ich versagte, das vielleicht einzigste Mal, dass es etwas bedeutete.  
Er hatte seine Goldene Maske abgelegt und alles was man darunter finden konnte, war ein gebrochener, seit jeher von Dunkelheit erfüllter Junge.

Ich glaube, dass war es, was die meisten Menschen ängstigte. Nicht dass er _in_ die Dunkelheit ging, das wäre ihnen egal gewesen, solange er sie nur rettete. Wie sagt man so schön: Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel?  
Was sie wirklich fürchteten, was das er _schon immer ein Teil_ _von ihr war_.

Er muss es gewesen sein.  
Wie hätte er sonst tun können, was er tat?  
Es gibt keine andere Erklärung dafür.

Das weiß zu mindest ich. Aber nicht viele wissen, dass man die Schwarze Magie nicht lernen kann wie einen Wingardium Leviosa, wenn man ihr nicht von Geburt an angehört. Und dabei spielt es keine Rolle, welche Magie die Eltern betrieben haben.  
Die Meisten merken nicht einmal, was für Gaben sie haben.

Aber er merkte es.

Ja, _das _tat er!

Wir wissen nicht genau, was passierte, nicht genau, was Harry tat. Was wir taten.  
Das Einzigste, das wir noch nachvollziehen können ist, dass er sich wahrscheinlich unmittelbar nach seinem Entschluss diesen Weg einzuschlagen in die Nokturngasse aufmachte.  
Anfangs wird er sich nur Bücher beschafft haben.  
Wissen ist Macht, der Leitsatz der Slytherins, das musste auch er erkannt haben. Er muss eine ungeheure Menge an Wissen, Zaubern, Techniken in kürzester Zeit erlernt haben. Wahrscheinlich verbrachte er, ohne dass wir es merkten, viel mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek und nicht nur in der „offenen Abteilung" als der Bücherwurm Granger.

Als er begann zu begreifen, dass das nicht genug war und als er irgendwann merkte, dass er nichts mehr aus den Büchern lernen konnte, musste er sich überlegen, wie er das Wissen, das er nun hatte, in die Macht umwandeln konnte, die er brauchte.  
Also ging er wieder und wieder in die Nokturngasse und suchte einem Weg mehr Einfluss und vor allem Information zu bekommen.  
Mit der Zeit muss er sich ein gut funktionierendes Netz aus kleinen Schwarzmagiern und Gaunern der Nebenstraßen aufgebaut haben. Ich weiß nicht mit welchen Mitteln er das tat und vielleicht will ich es auch nicht wissen.

Bald darauf muss er jedoch gemerkt haben, dass es nicht reichte, dass es _ihm_ nicht reichte, untätig herum zu sitzen und die Hände in den Schoss zu legen.  
Ich glaube, dass war der Moment, in dem er begann eine Armee aufzubauen, eine Armee, die alles was wir hatten, was der Dunkle Lord hatte in den Schatten stellte.  
Er begann die Werwölfe auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Keine Ahnung wie er das schaffte, nicht mal unser flohbepelzter Unterhändler Lupin hatte das hinbekommen.  
Potter gelang es sogar, die Vampire um sich zu Scharren. Und das gleichzeitig mit den Wölfen. Es muss, glaube ich, nicht extra erwähnt werden, dass sich diese beiden Fraktionen nicht sonderlich … tolerant … zu einander verhalten.  
Ein wahres Kunststück, das muss auch ich neidlos anerkennen.

Aber auch ansonsten… er scharrte all die Kreaturen, Halbmenschen und Völker um sich, die keine Chance auf Akzeptanz in unserer Gesellschaft hatten. Die von uns ausgegrenzt wurden und es noch immer werden. All jene die schon immer zu den Außenseitern gehörten, die, die an allem immer Schuld tragen, wenn etwas schief geht. All die, die gemieden, gehasst, verachtet, gequält, gesondert, gejagt werden ….und, und, und… ich könnte diese Liste endlos vorführen.

Es ist unglaublich wie groß die Zahl, aber vor allem die Macht derer ist, die von unserer Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen werden und am Rande, neben uns, vor sich hin vegetieren. Heute wissen wir, dass wirklich viele, mächtige Zauberer unter ihnen waren …. und sind….

Wie sich herausstelle hatte er auch Männer in den oberen Positionen des Zaubereiministeriums und selbst in den Reihen Voldemorts.  
Und auch später, als wir ihn aus Hogwarts vertrieben, muss er eine Quelle dort behalten haben. Bis heute haben wir nicht herausgefunden, wer es war.  
Wer aus Hogwarts arbeitete für Potter?  
Wer genoss seinen Respekt? Wer stand für dieselben Dinge wie er? Wir wissen es nicht und ich ganz persönlich glaube auch nicht, dass wir es je erfahren werden, außer die betreffende Person _will_ es uns mitteilen.

Irgendwann jedoch fanden wir heraus, was Nacht für Nacht um uns herum vorging. Was er trieb, was er tat.  
Ich kann mich noch, an all die geschockten Gesichter erinnern, den Unglauben, die Überraschung, die Verzweiflung. Ich weiß noch, wie all diese Gefühle in Sekundenbruchteilen über ihre Gesichter huschen, wie sie sich in Unwille, Abneigung, Furcht und Hass verwandelten. Als sie, als _wir_, begannen ihn als Bedrohung, als Feind zu sehen. Als wir begannen ihn für seine Dunkelheit zu jagen.

Und das ist die Stelle, an der auch ich mich schuldig gemacht habe. Ich, der ich doch selbst in der Dunkelheit wandelte, hatte nicht erkannt, dass auch er ein Teil von ihr war. Ich war nicht fähig rechzeitig unter seine Maske aus Gold und Licht und dann aus Dunkelheit zu sehen, nicht fähig ihm zu helfen.

Ich bin schuldig.  
Wir alle sind schuldig.

Wieder biege ich in einen anderen Gang. Es ist alles so ruhig hier, alles schläft.  
Aber ich kann es nicht. Mir ist es nicht vergönnt Ruhe zu finden.  
Sie erdrückt mich, die Stille.  
Der Klang meiner eigenen Schritte verhöhnt mich. Ich fühle es.  
Jeder einzelne Schatten, an dem ich vorbei gehe schreit es mir zu.

_Ihr habt verdient, was ihr bekommen habt!_

Ja, das haben wir.  
Wir sind dazu verdammt mit unserer Schuld zu leben.

Jetzt weiß ich, was ich Nacht für Nacht gesucht habe.

Erlösung.

Und ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht finden werde.  
Denn ich verdiene sie nicht!  
Keiner von uns verdient sie.

Ich habe einen Bruder der Dunkelheit verraten.

Das ist meine ganz persönliche Schuld.

Vergib mir, Harry!

Tbc

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich werde hier jetzt nicht extra erwähnen, dass ich mich rießige, wirklich rießig über ein commi freuen würde!  
Und wenns nur ein kleines: Akzeptabel ist.

Okay?

Also, nächstes mal kommt, so weit alles gut geht (s.o.) McGonnagall.  
Wie immer Ideen? Kritik? Vorschläge? Morddrohungen?  
Heiratsanträge?

Noch Wünsche wer in den letzten chaps kommen soll?


	9. Minerva McG: Der Gryffindor

Hi.  
Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie, wie leid es mir tut, dass das chap ein bisschen zu spät kommt.

Es tut mir wirklich leid!

Und wir gerade bei den schlechten Nachrichten sind, ich weiß auch nicht, wann das nächste chap kommt. Das Grundgerüst steht schon aber meine Muse macht gerade Urlaub auf Tahiti (Insider).

Und ich hab da gerade ne Idee für ne andere Story, bei der es viel besser läuft (vielleicht sehen wir uns ja schon bald dort!)

Also diese Story ist auf keinen Fall kalt gestellt. NIE! Es geht zurzeit leider nur etwas schleppend… aber ich hoffe, dass sich das schnell wieder gibt.

Also das nächste chap (Neville) kommt bestimmt nicht sooo spät.  
Also dann hoof ich wir sehen uns da dann auch wieder!

--------------------------------------------------

_Plötzlich jedoch fällt mein Blick auf das soweit bekannte Hogwartswappen.  
Hogwarts.  
4 Wappen, 4 Häuser, 4 Tugenden.  
Und eine perfekte Mischung._

McGonagall: **_Der_** Gryffindor

* * *

Gryffindors Löwe

Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle ist schon seit einiger Zeit beendet. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Gryffindor, nicht als Hauslehrerin, nicht als Professorin und auch nicht als stellvertretende Schulleiterin.  
Nur als Frau, die nach ihren Kindern sieht.

Ich bin schon lange Zeit Oberhaupt von Gryffindor, schon seit über 25 Jahren und ich bin es gerne.  
Doch erst dieser Krieg hat mir gezeigt, wie viel sie mir bedeuten.  
25 Jahre … und erst heute habe ich mir meinen abendlichen Kontrollgang angewöhnt. Nicht um sie zu schikanieren, nicht um sie zu „kontrollieren".  
Ich will sie nicht einengen, nein, nur beschützen.

Ich weiß, dass der Krieg vorbei ist.  
Ich weiß, dass ihnen eigentlich keine Gefahr mehr droht, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders.  
Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es wäre, wenn ich selbst Kinder in diesem Krieg gehabt hätte….

Kurz schweifen meine Gedanken zu Molly Weasley, aber nur kurz. Ich seufze und schüttle meinen Kopf um die trüben Gedanken los zu werden.  
Mit forschen Schritten setzte ich meinen Weg fort.

An mir ziehen die vielen Bilder, Rüstungen und Erker beinahe unbemerkt vorbei.  
Plötzlich jedoch fällt mein Blick auf das bekannte Hogwartswappen.

Hogwarts.

4 Wappen, 4 Häuser, 4 Tugenden.

Vor meinen Augen taucht sein Bild auf.  
Noch nie sah ich sie in einer so perfekten Mischung.

Er hatte die Intelligenz Ravenclaws.  
Die Listigkeit Slytherins, die Sanftmütigkeit Huffelpuffs und den Mut und die Treue von Gryffindor.

Und wir haben an ihm gezweifelt.

Ich kann mich nach gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem Albus ihn auf die Treppe vor dem Haus seiner Muggelverwandten legte.  
Der arme Junge.  
Wir wussten doch, dass sie ihn nie so lieben würden, wie er es verdient hatte. Wir wussten, dass es dauern würde, bis er akzeptiert wäre….  
Gut, vielleicht konnten wir nicht voraus sehen, wie sehr er bei diesen schreckliche Muggeln leiden würde…. Aber wir hätten verdammt noch mal besser auf ihn Acht geben müssen.

Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen.  
Er hätte nie so misshandelt werden dürfen!  
Und er hätte auf _keinen_ Fall wieder zu diesen Muggeln geschickt werden dürfen.

_Niemals!_

Das ist der erste Punkt, für den wir uns schuldig fühlen müssen.

Ich besonders!

Ich weiß noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als Harry an seinem ersten Schultag den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte.  
ich war so stolz, als er nach Gryffindor kam.

Und deswegen muss ich mich heut schuldig fühlen.  
Er war mein Schüler.  
Ich war seine verdammte Hauslehrerin!  
Ich hätte nach ihm sehen müssen, mehr noch, als alle anderen.  
Aber nicht nur als Lehrerin.  
Als Frau, als Mensch.

Ich kannte schon seine Mutter, Lilly.  
Lilly Evans.  
Sie war so ein liebes Mädchen.  
Und so talentiert und intelligent.  
Ich weiß, eigentlich steht es mir nicht zu so etwas zu haben, aber sie war eindeutig eine meiner Lieblingsschülerinnen.

Es ist so tragisch, was passiert ist.

Eine einzelne Träne rinnt über meine Wange.

Mein Blick haftet sich an das Wappen Gryffindors.

Ein goldener Löwe auf rotem Hintergrund.

Das Rot erinnert mich an Lillys Haare. Auch sie hatten so einen kräftigen Rot-Ton, aber anders als die Haare der Weasleys, edler, schöner, einzigartiger.

Und Harry war der Goldjunge.  
Für eine Zeit schien es, als hätte er sein Licht und sein Gold verloren und wäre zu so Etwas geworden, wie das was er bekämpfte.

Aber es waren nur wir, die sich täuschten.  
Er blieb noch genauso gut und rein, wir zu vor… nun, so weit es ihm mit seiner Aufgabe in diesem Krieg überhaupt möglich war.  
Er hat diesen Kampf für uns geführt.

Für uns!

Ich habe ihn kämpfen sehn.  
Am Ende.

Stolz und mutig, wie ein Gryffindor.

Er _war_ ein Gryffindor!  
_**Der**_ Gryffindor!

Wenn ich morgens die Zeitung aufschlage springen mir immer mehrere große Überschriften entgegen.

Harry wird gelobt.  
Verehrt.  
Fast schon angebetet.

Man verleiht ihm einen Ehrentitel nach dem anderen und spricht nur noch in den höchsten Tönen vom ihm.  
Nichts erinnert daran, dass sie ihn vor wenigen Wochen, mit dem Teufel auf eine Stufe gesetzt haben, dass sie ihn beschimpft hatten und am liebsten … am liebsten…

Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, was sie … was _wir_, mit ihm machen wollten.

Aber heute ist das vorbei. Endgültig.  
Er hat sich für uns geopfert.  
Und dafür wir er bis in den Himmel gelobt.  
Aber das bringt ihm nichts mehr.  
Er ist …tot...  
Und das ist unsere Schuld…

Ich weiß, er mochte diesen ganzen Rummel um seine Person nicht. Er hat ihn verabscheut, so wie er auch jetzt die ganzen Lobeshymnen, die auf ihn angestimmt werden, verabscheut hätte.

Für die Menschen ist er ihr Held.  
Sie vergleichen ihn mit allen möglichen Dingen.  
Großen Zauberern, Erfolgen, Drachen, Phönixen, Einhörnern…. Und und und.

Aber, wenn ich sagen müsste, was Harry für mich symbolisiert, würde ich einfach nur _Gryffindor_ sagen.

Harry ist… _war_ alles, was Gryffindor darstellt…  
Mut, Treue, Freundschaft, Tapferkeit und ich weiß nicht was.

Für mich ist er ein Symbol für den perfekten Gryffindor.  
So wie der goldene Löwe.

Die Menschen nennen ihn den Goldjungen.  
Aber für mich ist er der goldene Löwe Gryffindors.  
Er kämpfte für uns, er rettete uns, er starb für uns.  
Das ist eine Schuld, die wir nie begleichen können.  
Niemals.

Er hat wegen uns gelitten.  
Nun ist es nur recht, wenn wir durch unsere Schuld leiden.

Das Wappen gibt mir recht.  
Die 4 Wappentiere scheinen es mir zu zurufen.

_Ihr hab bekommen, was ihr verdient habt!_

Ja, das haben wir.  
Ich kann ihnen nicht wiedersprechen.

Der goldene Löwe brüllt nicht mehr.  
Das ist unsere Schuld.  
Das ist meine Schuld.

Ich hätte mich besser um ihn kümmern sollen.  
Ich hätte ihn schützen sollen, doch stattdessen war ich nur streng zu ihm, habe ihn zu Recht gewiesen und bestraft.  
Ich wollte ihn nicht schikanieren. Nie!  
Ich wollte ihn doch nur schützten, aber vielleicht war meine übertriebene Strenge falsch.  
Ganz sicher sogar.  
Harry war nun einmal anders wie alle, denen ich je zuvor begegnet bin und es wahrscheinlich je werde.  
Er war besser, mutiger, mächtiger und edler wie alle anderen.  
Er war einfach nur … Harry.

Er war ein Licht in der Dunkelheit, auch wenn wir sein Licht nicht mehr sehen konnten.

Wir müssen damit leben, dass wir ihn verrieten.  
Diese Schuld wird uns nie vergeben werden.

Mit energischen Schritten setzte ich meinen Weg Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum fort.

Ihn konnte ich nicht retten.

Aber ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt.  
Ich will, dass sich so etwas wie dies nie wieder ereignen kann.  
Nie wieder!

Dafür werde ich sorgen!

Ich werde aufpassen, dass wir nie wieder jemanden verlieren, so wie wir Harry verloren, das schwöre ich.  
Und meine Schuld wird mich für immer an meinen Schwur erinnern.

Vergib mir, Harry!

Tbc.

* * *

Ich komme wieder! 

Hoffentlich bis bald!

Eure darkwings


	10. Molly W: Der verlorene Sohn

ES IST EIN WUNDER GESCHEHEN!!!!!  
JA! IHR SEHT RICHTIG!!!

ES GIBT EIN NEUES CHAP VON QUILTY – THE BIG COUP – DIE GROßE TÄUSCHUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja, meine Lieben.  
Meine Muse ist doch tatsächlich wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt!!!! (war ja auch lang genug weg!!)

Das nächste Kapitel ist auch eigentlich schon fast fertig und der Epilog befindet sich so zu sagen in der Endphase… also wies aussieht müsst ihr nicht mehr soooo lang warten… naja, außer ihr ärgert mich "droh"

Also dann will ich euch nicht länger mit meinem dummen Geschwafel aufhalten… meinem Deutschlehrer hat es nämlich auch nicht gefallen… fand meine Sprache, meine Ausdruckweise, mehr als „Ausbau fähig" und meine Gedankengänge äußerst unlogisch, und die Begründungen waren absurd….  
Aber lassen wir das…

Ihr freu euch sicher auf das Chap… hoff ich doch zu mindest…

Also… es ist… anders??  
Weiß nicht!

Ich hoff mal von euch zu hören

Nun denn: VIEL SPAß!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Wenn ich vorhin gesagt habe, dass eine Träne meine Wange hinabläuft, so habe ich gelogen.  
__Es sind Tausende.  
__Meine Augen sind rot geweint._

_Ich habe verloren.  
__Mag sein, dass wir diesen Krieg gewonnen haben.  
__Mag sein, dass wir als Sieger von diesem Schlachtfeld gegangen sind…  
__..und dennoch, ich habe verloren.  
__Wir alle haben verloren!_

Molly Weasley: Kampf einer Mutter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der verlorene Sohn

Es ist schon komisch.  
Viele Frauen wollen heutzutage Kariere machen, sie wollen hohe Positionen im Ministerium, in der Welt umherreisen, unabhängig sein… alleine sein.

Ich gehörte nie zu ihnen.  
Nie!

Ich wusste immer was ich wollte… nämlich das was ich schließlich auch bekommen habe.  
Eine große Familie.

Ich habe einen lieben Mann und ich habe sieben Kinder in diese Welt gesetzt.  
Natürlich, es war nicht immer leicht.  
Nun, eigentlich war es nie leicht, aber wir haben es geschafft… _ich_ habe es geschafft und ich habe es gerne getan.  
Das Waschen, das Kochen, das Herumschreien, ich habe gerne über Freds und Georgs Streiche gelacht, auch wenn ich das als ihre Mutter natürlich nicht zugeben kann und am liebsten hatte ich das Stricken.

Zum einen, weil wir nicht so viel Geld hatten und zum anderen, weil so ein selbst gestrickter Pulli nun ja… einfach etwas Persönliches ist.

Ja, ich weiß, dass es sich lächerlich anhört, aber ich hatte immer irgendwie das Gefühl, als könnte der Pulli die Kinder irgendwie schützen, sich wie ein Schutzmantel über sie legen.  
Ich weiß, es ist lächerlich.  
Ich weiß das, aber ich glaube in den vergangenen Jahren konnten wir jeden Schutz gebrauchen, den wir bekommen konnten.

Wir hatten Krieg.

Ich glaube, es ist das Grausamste was es geben kann, als Mutter zu zusehen wie die eigenen Kinder in einer Welt des Krieges, des Terrors und des Todes aufwachsen, in der ihr kurzes Leben jeden Moment ausgelöscht werden kann.

Und du, als Mutter, musst daneben stehen und du weißt, dass du sie nicht immer schützen kannst.

Aber der Krieg ist vorbei, ich kann wieder aufatmen auch wenn eine Träne dabei meine Wange hinab läuft.

Die jahrelange Anspannung, die Kämpfe, die Angst, die Sorge, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, das Bangen, die schlaflosen Nächte, die Trauer… die Schuld… all das hat seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Wir alle haben uns verändert.  
Wir alle.

Wenn ich vorhin gesagt habe, dass _eine_ Träne meine Wange hinabläuft, so habe ich gelogen.  
Es sind Tausende.  
Meine Augen sind rot geweint.

Ich habe verloren.  
Mag sein, dass wir diesen Krieg gewonnen haben.  
Mag sein, dass wir als Sieger von diesem Schlachtfeld gegangen sind… und dennoch, ich habe verloren.  
Wir alle haben verloren!

Ich habe einen Sohn verloren.  
Genau genommen habe ich zwei Söhne verloren.

Einen an die Dunkle Seite.  
Einen an das Leben.

Percy.  
Harry.

Ich weiß, eigentlich ist ein Vergleich der Beiden lächerlich, ich weiß das wirklich, aber dennoch kann ich nicht umhin ein paar Parallelen zwischen ihnen zu ziehen.

Wir haben Percy verloren. Er ist nicht tot, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das mehr schmerzen würde.  
Er ist nicht tot, aber wir haben ihn an Du-weiß-schon-wen verloren.

Und ich verbringe jeden wachen Moment damit, mich zu fragen, wie das nur geschehen konnte,… wann es geschehen konnte.  
Ich… _wir _haben ihn geliebt…Er war immer „Perfekt Percy", er war so klug, so pflichtbewusst, so ehrlich, er war Vertrauensschüler, Schulsprecher, er war schon so früh erwachsen, konnte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen…  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so eine Blödheit, so einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begehen könnte.

Wie konnten wir uns nur so sehr in ihm täuschen?

Genauso frage ich mich, wie wir nur so an Harry zweifeln konnten. Wie konnten wir uns nur so sehr in ihm täuschen?

Harry war unser Held.

Ich schwöre, ich habe ihn geliebt, geliebt wie einen meiner eigenen Söhne.  
Schon das erste Mal als ich seine Geschichte, seine unendlich traurige Geschichte damals, vor so vielen Jahren gehört habe, habe ich mich, kann man das sagen, in den kleinen Engel verliebt.  
Und dann, als wir ihn das erste Mal auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen haben war es endgültig um mich geschehen. Er wirkte so höflich und zurückhalten, er wirkte so unschuldig und … verloren…

Und das war er auch, nicht wahr? Der arme Junge!

Ich liebe meine Kinder, alle, egal was auch immer sie getan haben mögen, egal was…

Ich kann und _will _einfach nicht verstehen, wie man einem kleinen Kind so etwas antun kann…und der arme Harry musste so viel erleiden… schon bei seinen Verwandten.

Aber, ich gestehe mir ein, auch wenn meine Schuld mich beinahe umbring… _wir – waren - nicht – besser!_

Wir haben ihm Freunde gegeben, Vertraute. Wir haben ihm das gegeben, was er sich am Meisten von allen Dingen auf dieser Welt wünschte, wir gaben ihm eine Familie.

Wir _waren _seine Familie.

Wir haben ihn glücklich gemacht…… nur um ihm danach mehr weh zu tun, als es irgendjemand anderes je gekonnt hätte.

Oh, Merlin! Es tut mir so, so unendlich leid, was alles passiert ist.  
Er tut mir leid!  
Er, der so viel leiden musste, durch unsere Schuld.  
Er, der so von uns verraten wurde.  
Er, der für uns starb.

Wir haben diesen kleinen Jungen, der damals schon Du-weißt-schon-wen aufhielt zu unserem Helden auserkoren… und dabei übersahen wir, dass er doch nur ein kleines Kind war.  
Übersah ich, dass er nicht anders war, als eines meiner Kinder.  
Nicht anders.

Nun gut, vielleicht schon.  
Vielleicht war er stärker und dennoch zerbrechlicher.  
Ist das ein Widerspruch?  
Eigentlich schon, ich weiß, aber dennoch…

Wir haben ein Kind zu unserem Retter gemacht, ein KIND!  
Kein Mensch… schon gar keine Mutter wird uns das je vergeben können.  
Niemand kann das.

Wir waren seine Familie und er wollte uns schützten. So einfach. Eigentlich.  
Er hat uns so sehr geliebt… so wie wir ihn geliebt haben… wie ich ihn geliebt habe… wie einen Sohn…  
Und dennoch haben wir ihn verraten, verraten in dem Moment, ab dem wir an ihm gezweifelt haben… In dem Moment als wir begannen, zu sehen wie weit er für **_unsere_** Rettung bereit war zu gehen.

Wir haben ihn gejagt.  
Oh bei Merlin! _Wir - haben - ihn - gejagt!_

Wir haben ein Kind gejagt.  
Wir haben ein Kind verdammt  
Wir haben ein Kind gejagt, dass nie Kind sein konnte, da wir es zu unserem Helden verdammten.  
Wir haben ein Kind getötet.  
Wir haben einen jungen Menschen getötet, der nie die Chance hatte zu leben.  
Wir haben ihn gebrochen und in die Dunkelheit getrieben und dennoch hatte er die Kraft uns alle zu retten.

Manchmal glaube ich den Schmerz nicht mehr aushalten zu können… Es tut so weh… so weh…  
Und trotz meines Schmerzes, der mich beinahe in Stücke reist, wird das, was ich fühle, wahrscheinlich nicht zu dem Schmerz sein, den er gefühlt haben muss.

Er ist der Junge, der in die Dunkelheit ging, der Junge, der verraten wurde, der Junge, der gebrochen wurde und er ist der Junge, der uns alle rettete.

Er ist der verlorene Sohn.  
Er ist einer meiner verlorenen Söhne.

Percy ging auch in die Dunkelheit und wurde Todesser.  
Er wurde _Todesser_. Auch jetzt wo ich es mir zum Hundertsten mal sage, klingt es noch genauso unglaubwürdig, so.. so unmöglich wie beim ersten Mal.  
Warum ging er in die Dunkelheit? **Warum?  
**Er hatte doch uns. Wir haben ihn geliebt, wir hätten ihn jederzeit unterstützt, er hätte jederzeit zu uns kommen können. Aber er kam nicht.

Percy kam nicht.  
Harry kam auch nicht. Nicht zu uns, nicht zu seinen Freunden, nicht einmal zu Albus. Und schon gar nicht zu seinen … Verwandten…  
Er war alleine und hat dennoch das unmögliche geschafft. Er hat die Dunkelheit besiegt.  
Die Dunkelheit in der Welt und in sich selbst besiegt, auch wenn es ihn am Ende sein Leben gekostet hat.  
Er hatte die Kraft den Kampf aufzunehmen.

Percy hatte sich nicht.  
Und dabei war es doch Harry, der der so sehr litt. Er war es doch, der gejagt wurde, der gefoltert wurde, der allein gelassen wurde, der vernachlässigt wurde.  
Und der, der von uns gebrochen wurde.

Oh, Mutter Morgana. Wir haben ihn gebrochen.

Wir waren so Blind.  
So Blind.

Vorhin habe ich gesagt, dass wir alle uns verändert haben.  
Ja, wir haben uns verändert.  
Der Krieg hat uns verändert.  
Der Tod hat uns verändert.

Aber am Meisten hat uns unsere Schuld verändert.

Die Schuld, die mich auch jetzt nicht schlafen lässt.  
Die Schuld, die mich jeden wachen Moment verfolgt und mir keinen Augenblick Ruhe gönnt.  
Die mich rastlos, Stunde um Stunde Hausarbeit erledigen lässt und mich nicht den geringsten Funken Zufriedenheit fühlen lässt.

Nichts erfüllt mich mehr.

Ich habe versagt.  
Ich habe versagt und habe solche Angst, dass es mir noch ein weiteres Mal passieren könnte.

Ich liebe meine Kinder… die, die ich verloren habe… und die, die mir geblieben sind.

Und ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen noch ein weiteres zu verlieren.

Aber es ist meine Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen ist.  
Wahrscheinlich ist es nur rechtens, dass ich mit meiner Angst, meinem Schmerz und meinem Verlust leben muss.

Ich bin schuldig!  
Wir alle sind so schuldig!

Das unförmige Wollgebilde auf meinem Schoss verhöhnt mich. Die untätigen Stricknadeln in meinen Händen brennen wie die Schuld an meiner Seele.

Jedes der Bilder meiner Kinder auf dem Kamin schreit es mir zu.

_Ihr habt bekommen, was ihr verdient habt!_

Ja, wahrscheinlich haben wir das.  
Mir wurde das größte Geschenk gemacht, das einer Frau gemacht werden kann.  
_Kinder.  
_Und ich verriet gleich zwei davon.

Percy war nicht perfekt und unter seiner Maske war er nur ein kleiner, verunsicherter Junge, der nicht wusste was er tun sollte. Und jedes mal, wenn ich ihn für irgendeine Kleinigkeit bestrafte, zerbrach er ein bisschen mehr.

Und Harry war nie wirklich der Held, den wir aus ihm machen wollten. Wir machten ihn zu unserem Helden und wollten, dass er uns befreien würde und gleichzeitig wollten wir ihn schützen und haben ihn abgeschoben. Paradox oder?  
Wie dumm wir waren, dass wir nicht sahen, dass unser _Schutz_ ihn jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr zerbrach.

Ich glaube das Tragische an unserer Geschichte ist nicht, dass wir sie verrieten, sondern dass wir glaubten, wir seien die Guten und würden das Richtige tun.

Vergib mir, Percy!

Vergib uns, Harry!

tbc

* * *

Okay Leudis! Wir spielen jetzt ein schönes Spiel, okay?!  
Ich sag in 14 Tagen gibt's das nächste chap, okya, ABER für jedes commi, das abgegeben wird, kommt das nöchste chap einen tag früher, okay?! Deal?

P.S. Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte hier Neville kommen… aber der kommt dann halt im nächsten!

Also bis denne!


	11. Neville: Außenseiter

**_Titel:_** Quilty – the big coup – Die große Täuschnug

**_Autor: _**Darkwings1 (meine Wenigkeit grins)

**_Teile: _**11/12

**_Genre: _**Generell, Drama, Schuld (weis nicht…)

**_Raiting:_** 12? Keine Ahnung

**_Pairing:_** HP??

**_Warning: _**Schuldgefühle….SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

**_Summary: _**Wie schon gesagt, handelt es davon, dass Harry alles, wirklich alles tut um seiner Aufgabe gerecht zu werden und die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet zu retten. Allerdings sind die Mittel die er dazu anwenden muss, nicht allen recht. ... und sie verraten ihn, jagen ihn.  
Dennoch geht er seinen Weg weiter und rettet sie...  
Doch wie können die, die ihn verriten, die die ihm alles nahmen, heute mit ihrer Schuld umgehen??

_**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.  
Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Storys sind nicht beabsichtig (und eigentlich nicht gewollt,, selbst ist die Frau…. Aber noch den Millionen (so kommt's mir zu mindest vor) von ff, die ich gelesen habe, kann es vielleicht doch mal vorkommen).  
Ähnlichkeiten einzelner Sätze können unbewusst auch vorkommen und sind auch nicht böse gemeint.

**_Post:_** OoP (Band 6 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert./// Stimmt es, dass 7 bald erscheint??)

**_AN:_**

Also ich hoff mal dieser Teil gefällt euch auch.  
Neville.  
Als nächsten kommt dann unser lieber Draco… leider bildet er dann auch unser Schlusslicht.. schnief…

Diese Story ist mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen, auch wenn ich zwischen durch diese Blockade hatte….

_Okay, ich war noch nie gut in Mathe aber ich weis trotzdem, dass an dieser Rechnung was nicht stimmt.  
__Also:  
__Mehr als 200 Stats x 26 alerts  NUR 1 review….  
__+ ein Angebot zum früheren posten  
__Versteht ihr, was ich damit sagen will??_

Aber jetzt will ich euch nicht länger mit dem rührseligen Geschwafel einer durchgeknallten Autorin hinhalten:

Viel Spaß

Und kommi dieses mal nicht vergessen, ja?!

* * *

Harry. 

Irgendwie war auch Harry ein Außenseiter. Er war der Held.  
Er war immer jemand, zu dem man aufsehen konnte. Und Leute, zu denen man aufsieht, ist man nie so nah, wie man es vielleicht möchte… oder wie es vielleicht nötig wäre.

Neville: Außenseiter

------------------------------------------

_Der Anführer eines großen Heeres kann besiegt werden; aber den festen Entschluss eines Einzigen kannst Du nicht wankend machen._

Konfuzius

Wille

Kräuterkunde ist normalerweise immer das Lieblingsfach von Hufflepuffs.  
Ich bin kein Hufflepuff.  
Ich bin ein Gryffindor, auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum… aber der Sprechende Hut fällt manchmal schon etwas… eigensinnige Entscheidungen…

In letzter Zeit hat sich eigentlich alles verändert. Freunde wurden zu Feinden, angebliche Feinde zu Helden… es war eine schlimme Zeit.  
Niemandem konnte man trauen…

Alles, einfach alles hat sich so verändert…

… nur Mutter Natur nicht.  
Sie ist die Einzigste, die immer gleich ist. Die einzigste Konstante hier in diesem Wahnsinn, der scheinbar die gesamte Welt ergriffen hat. Sie ist immer noch die Alte, egal wie verrückt die Welt um uns herum auch ist.

Tief ziehe ich die Luft ein. Sie riecht nach feuchter Erde, wie so oft hier unten in den Gewächshäusern.  
Ich bin gerne hier, man könnte schon fast sagen, es wäre mein Lieblingsplatz.  
Hier kann ich zu Ruhe kommen und meine Gedanken ordnen und sogar etwas Sinnvolles tun. Ich kümmere um den gesamten Pflanzenbestand Hogwarts, das mache ich schon seit über zwei Jahren, als … als Madam Sprout er.. ermordet wurde. Auch jetzt noch nach so langer Zeit fällt es mir schwer darüber nachzudenken.

Sie war meine Lieblingslehrerin. So wie alle ihre Lieblinge haben. Schüler haben Lieblingslehrer und Lehrer Lieblingsschüler… Und ich kann, nicht ohne dass mir vor Stolz die Brust schwillt, behaupten, ich war einer von Sprouts Lieblingsschülern. So wie Hermine zum Beispiel McGonnagals, oder Malfoy Snapes war.

Warum mich das so stolz macht, wenn es doch eigentlich so etwas Normales ist?  
Nun, das ist ganz einfach, eigentlich.

Normalerweise sind die Lieblingsschüler immer die, die besonders begab oder sogar begnadet in den jeweiligen Fächern sind. Die, die sich durch ihre Intelligenz und ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten von der gesichtslosen Masse abheben.

Hermine, war bei zum Beispiel bei all ihren Lehrern beliebt, nun ja mit Ausnahme von Snape, weil sie nun einmal einfach die klügste und verantwortungsbewussteste Schülerin der jüngren Geschichte war.

Ich war nie so wie Hermine. Ich hatte schon bei den einfachsten Zaubern Schwierigkeiten und war tollpatschig, wie kein Zweiter in Hogwarts.  
Wenn ich auffiel, dann nur negativ.

Einzig in Kräuterkunde gelang es mir, wenigstens etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Es war nicht so, dass ich Daten über die einzelnen Pflanzen herunter rasseln konnte wie Hermine, oder dass ich so furchtlos auch an giftige Pflanzen herangetreten wäre, wie Harry und Ron.

Im Endeffekt war ich auch hier nicht herausragend. Nicht so, dass ich aus der Masse hervor geragt hätte, in der ich sonst immer heillos unterging.  
Ich glaube, Madam Sprout fühle einfach irgendwie meine Liebe zu den Pflanzen, meine Verbundenheit zu ihnen.

Sie spürte es und nahm mich unter ihre Fittiche. In endlosen Stunden zeigte sie mir, wie ich die Pflanzen noch besser pflegen konnte, sie zum Blühen bringen oder ihnen ihre wertvollen Früchte abnehmen konnte.  
Sie ist auf mich aufmerksam geworden und hat mir das Gefühl gegeben nicht gänzlich Unsichtbar zu sein.  
Und dafür bin ich ihr unendlich dankbar.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, schneide ich ein paar dürre Zweige von meiner neu gezüchteten Rosensorte ab. Ich habe sie nacht ihr benannt, Florentin.

Ich bin und war immer ein Außenseiter, daran konnten auch Madam Sprouts Bemühungen nichts ändern.  
Ich bin wie immer allein hier unten, so wie ich die meiste Zeit meines Lebens allein war.

Wieder versuche in die Gedanken zu ordnen, wegen der ich eigentlich hier her gekommen bin.

Die Prophezeiung.

Ich kenne sie, auch wenn sie mich nie direkt betroffen hat.  
Aber ich weiß, nur weil Du-weiß-schon-wer damals Harry und nicht mich gewählt hat, stehe ich hier… steht das Schloss überhaupt noch…  
Ich weiß, ich hätte versagt… so wie die meisten Menschen, vielleicht auch alle … alle, außer Harry, versagt hätten.  
Ich weiß, vielleicht sollte ich das nicht denken, aber irgendwo bin ich verdammt froh, dass er Harry genommen hat und nicht mich.  
Ich glaube, wir beginnen erst langsam zu begreifen, _was_ Harry alles ertragen musste, wie viel unendliche Kraft es ihn gekostet haben muss, all das zu tun, was er musste.  
Was es ihn gekostet haben muss, diesen Krieg zu führen, den er schlussendlich mit seinem Leben bezahlt hat.

Harry.

Irgendwie war auch Harry ein Außenseiter. Er war der Held.  
Die gesamte Zaubererschaft schaut zu ihm auf. Alle, ausnahmslos, auch wenn es solche verbitternden Käuze wie Snape, ja heute habe ich keine Angst mehr vor ihm (gehöre ich vielleicht deswegen nach Gryffindor?), eher sterben würden, als das zuzugeben.

Harry war immer jemand, zu dem man aufsehen konnte. Und Leute, zu denen man aufsieht, ist man nie so nah, wie man es vielleicht möchte… oder wie es vielleicht nötig wäre.

Harry war auch der Lieblingsschüler, der meisten Lehrer (nun wieder ohne Snape), nur dass er das meistens nicht wegen seinen herausragenden Leistungen im Unterricht war, oder seinen außerschulischen Tätigkeiten, sonder eigentlich nur, weil er nun mal _der_ Harry Potter war.

Heute glaube ich, dass auch das ihn ein kleines bisschen mehr gebrochen hat.  
Er wollte nie der Held sein. Aber wir ließen ihm keine Wahl.

Seufzend lege ich die Schere weg und beginne die Pflanze mit Hilfe meines Zauberstabes zu gießen.

Ich wusste immer, dass Harry den Dunklen Lord erledigen würde. Vielleicht nicht in dieser Form, nicht unter diesen Umständen, mit dieser Geschichte. Aber ich wusste es immer.

Klar, es ist einfach hinterher zu sagen: „Ich hab's doch gewusst…"  
Aber in diesem Fall stimmt es sogar.  
Ich wusste immer, dass Harry den dunklen Lord besiegen könnte, besiegen würde!  
Nicht, weil er der Held war.  
Nicht, weil er so mächtig war.  
Nicht, weil er sonderlich talentiert gewesen wäre.  
Nicht, weil er so besonders hinterlistig oder mutig oder loyal gewesen wäre. Nun, gut eigentlich war er das alles, aber es spielte eigentlich keine Rolle.

Nein, er siegte, weil er diesen unbrechbaren Willen hatte.  
Dieser Wille, der ihm immer wieder die Kraft gab aufzustehen, wenn man, wenn _wir_ ihn zu Boden prügelten.

Der Wille, der ihn antrieb bis an seine Grenzen und noch viel weiter zu gehen.  
Der Wille, der ihn so einzigartig machte.  
Der Wille, der bereit war für Andere zu sterben.  
Ich wusste es immer, weil er diesen eisernen Willen hatte, den alle Außenseiter haben, den Willen einfach nur dazu zu gehören.

Alles war wir je wollten, was auch Harry wollte, war, einer von ihnen zu sein.

Das ist unsere Schuld. Wir haben einen kleinen Jungen ausgeschlossen und auf ein Podest gestellt. Wir haben ihm eine Last auferlegt, die er unmöglich tragen konnte. Wir haben ihn zu einem Außenseiter gemacht und ihn damit verdammt.

Wir sind schuldig!

Daran gibt es nicht zu rütteln.

Wir haben versucht gerade diesen Willen, der ihn zu etwas Besonderem machte, zu brechen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es uns gelang… doch, wenn ich mir die blutigen Scherben an unseren Händen ansehe habe ich die Antwort auf eine Frage, die ich mir nie, niemals stellen wollte!

Oh Merlin, wir sind schuldig.  
So verdammt schuldig!

Wir taten alles dafür, taten alles, um ihn zu Boden zu prügeln und ich bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass es uns auch gelang. So schmerzlich es auch heute ist es zuzugeben.

Aber er stand wieder auf und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sein Wille allein, dazu ausgereicht hätte….  
Nun, eigentlich glaube ich es nicht.  
Er muss Etwas…. J_emanden_… gehabt haben, das ihm die Kraft gab aufzustehen.  
Ich weiß nicht, was es war, wer es war, aber ich bin demjenigen unendlich dankbar.

Langsam gehe ich die Beete entlang und zupfe hier und da vereinzelt Unkraut.

Heute gelingt es mir nicht meine Gedanken zu ordnen, ich bin zu aufgewühlt…  
Heute ist irgendwie nicht so befriedigend, wie sonst.

Stumm blicke ich einige Momente auf das Unkraut in meiner Hand, ein bitteres Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen, als mir plötzlich auffällt, welche Ähnlichkeit es doch mit Harry hat.  
Grotesk, ja… aber dennoch!  
Egal was man tut, man wird es nicht los, es findet irgendwie immer seinen Weg zurück in die Beete.

Wieder entweicht mir ein Seufzen. Dieses mal wird er nicht zurückkehren können.  
Diese mal wird er nicht wieder aufstehen… er wird nie wieder aufstehen.

Das ist unsere Schuld.  
Unsere!

Plötzlich ist es stickig in den Gewächshäusern und drückend. Ich spüre den Blick der Pflanzen auf mir, stechend.  
Selbst das Unkraut in meiner Hand scheint mich zu verspotten.

Von überall her, höre ich ihre Schreie.

_Ihr habt verdient, was ihr bekommen habt!_

Ja, das haben wir.

Bei Merlin.

Wir haben den größten Schatz, den die Natur uns anvertraut hat, zerstört.  
Wir haben ein Leben zerstört.

Nichts kann je wieder gut machen, was wir getan haben…  
Nichts was ich je tue, wird gut machen, was ich gemacht habe…

Auch ich bin schuldig. So schuldig.

Plötzlich scheint mir die Erde an meinen Händen wie Blut.

Ich hätte wissen müssen, wie weit er bereit war zu gehen. Dass er alles tun würde, alles!  
Selbst den Weg in die Dunkelheit, den er ja auch ging.

Wir waren beide Außenseiter, wir waren beide irgendwie durch die Prophezeiung miteinander verbunden…  
Wir waren Freunde!  
Verdammt!  
Wir waren Gryffindors!  
War ich deswegen dort?

Aber ich habe versagt, schon wieder, aber dieses Mal, war es das vielleicht einzigste Mal, das es etwas zu bedeuten hatte.  
Ich habe versagt!  
Ich habe, das unterschätz, was ich selber bin…

Ich bin schuldig!  
Verdammt schuldig!

Achtlos fällt das Unkraut, das ich bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten habe, zu Boden.

Vergib mir, Harry!

* * *

Und????

Okay, andere Zeit, selbes Spiel.

2 Wochen und für jedes review einen tag früher… ist doch ein Deal, oder??

Und jetzt kommt nur noch unser Draco…

Vermutungen? (Okay, ich hab schon zu viel verraten…)

Eure Darkwings


	12. Draco: Die Wahrheit einer Geschichte

**_Titel: _**Quilty – the big coup – die große Täuschung

**_Autor:_** Darkwings1 (meine Wenigkeit)

**_Teile: _**12/12

**_Genre: _**Allgemein, Schuld, Drama, Romance… keine Ahnung

**_Raiting:_** so 12, oder so (ich habe echt keine Ahnung, aber wer Harry Potter Bücher lesen kann, der kann das hier sicher auch…)

**_Pairing:_** HP/?? (ich will euch ja nicht auf die Folter spannen, denn 90 von euch wissen es ja eh… und wenn es tatsächlich noch irgendwen geben sollte, der es nicht weis, der wird es dann jetzt wohl raus finden … ist ja leider schon das letzte chap… schnief….)

**_Warning: _**SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

**_Summary: _**Wie schon gesagt, handelt es davon, dass Harry alles, wirklich alles tut um seiner Aufgabe gerecht zu werden und die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet zu retten. Allerdings sind die Mittel die er dazu anwenden muss, nicht allen recht. ... und sie verraten ihn, jagen ihn.  
Dennoch geht er seinen Weg weiter und rettet sie...  
Doch wie können die, die ihn verrieten, die die ihm alles nahmen, heute mit ihrer Schuld umgehen??  
Und dazu wird die FF meine Version ihrer Gedanken werden...

_**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.  
Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Storys sind nicht beabsichtig (und eigentlich nicht gewollt,, selbst ist die Frau…. Aber noch den Millionen (so kommt's mir zu mindest vor) von ff, die ich gelesen habe, kann es vielleicht doch mal vorkommen).  
Ähnlichkeiten einzelner Sätze können unbewusst auch vorkommen und sind auch nicht böse gemeint.

**_Post:_** OoP (Band 6 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

**_Warning_**: Slash, Schuld?? Verrückte Autorin? Keine Ahnung

Ich hoff mal es funktioniert jetzt endlich… Mein Internet spinnt… ich fliege die ganze Zeit raus.. das hier ist der … phu… 23 Versuch oder so…  
Es ist ein Wunder, wenn ich überhaupt man die Adresse von ff.de eingeben kann ohne raus zu fliegen… von Storys lesen… träume ich nicht mal mehr, denn nach 30 Sekunden… goodby…

Aber vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Hab mich rießig gefreut!!!!  
Also ein rießiges Danke… an alle die sich getraut haben, mir ein commi da zu lassen…

**CecelinaSeabisquit:  
**Hast dich ja jetzt gemeldet… Echt klasse von dir… Keine Angst, ich werfe mit nichts, höchstens mit einem Lächeln ..lool… ja, kann mir vorstellen, dass du weißt, wer der Haltgebende ist… war wohl etwas zu offensichtlich (schultern zuck).. hab mir schon öfters überlegt so eine story zu schreiben, aber irgendwie klappt es nicht so… naja vielleicht irgendwann einmal…also hab mich rießig gefreut von dir zu hören…keks reich

**Anne Carter:  
**Schön wieder von dir zu hören!!! (freu)… toll, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat (strahl)… oh, glaub mir, ich überseh ne ganze Menge fehler… vielleicht nicht hier, aber wenn du dir meine früheren storys anschaust… aber für was gibt's rechtschreibprogramme? (lool) … um ehrlich zu sein, in Diktaten hatte ich immer so ne 5… und glaub mir, ich wollte nicht, dass DU dich schuldig fühlst, aber es ist schön, dass du dich so gut in meine story hinein versetzten kannst… würd mich interessieren, deine meinung zu draco zu hören… (auch keks reich)

**PowL:  
**Danke für dein commi… (freu)… dachte eigentlich, dass das was ich bei Snape geschrieben habe, reichen würde, aber wenn es noch ein paar Klarheiten gibt, die ich beseitigen kann.. ähm.. Uklarheiten, dann meld dich gern wieder… auch nen keks?

**Phynes:  
**Hi… schön, dass du wieder schreibst… finde echt super, dass es dir gefällt… ja, ich mag so düsteres, trauriges eigentlich fast schon lieber, wie so was kitschig romantisches, obwohl das auch sein muss… dann setzt ich mich immer mit einer heißen Schokolade vor den Computer und bin brutal romantisch.. lol.. komm nur leider im Moment zu gar nichts…schnief… sorry jetzt bin ich wohl grad ganz schön vom Thema abgekommen…also war klasse wieder von dir zu hören… bin mal gespannt wie draco dir gefallen hat… (Packung Kekse rüber schmeiß)

**Ihr seit echt klasse!!! Alle samt!**

**Danke an:  
****Phynes, marie.soledad, Renwha, Wild Terminator, Ina Bauer, Anne Carter, blackcat1990, Powl, CecelinaSeabisquit**

**Die mir teilweise wirklich, wirklich treu zu jedem chap ein commi da gelassen haben!! Knutsch**

Hab ich jemand vergessen? Falsch geschrieben?? Meldet euch!  
Wär echt net, wieder von euch zu hören …. Und natürlich auch von den anderen!!!

Wär auch wirklich klasse, wenn ihr mir sagen könnten, welches der chaps euch am besten gefallen hat…. Am besten wäre natürlich auch, warum….

Aber mir würde auch ein noch so kurzes commi…. (extrembeispiel: Hi… Name …by) reichen…  
Also würde mich echt freuen

Und noch was anderes: ich bin etwas irritiert, dass meine anderen fic „_waiting for salvation_" plötzlich von so vielen Fav-listen gestrichen wurde… hab ich was falsch gemacht? .. Gab es irgendwelche Unklarheiten wegen dem Slash??

Und falls es tatsächlich jemand geschafft hat sich durch mein, dieses mal wirklich extrem langes Vorwort (mein längstes bisher.. juhu primere) zu arbeiten…. Ich bin grad voll happy, da ich erst Freitag meine praktische Fahrprüfung bestanden hab (musste ich jetzt einfach noch mal erwähnen, sorry) und mich davon zu einem neuen Drabbel inspirieren ließ…

Ich setzt es euch einfach mal hier mit rein, vielleicht gefällt es euch ja sogar?!

_Langsamer_

„_Oh Merlin hilf!… Langsamer, Harry! Mach sofort langsamer!"_

„_Draco, wenn ich noch langsamer mach, bewegen wir uns bald rückwärts!"_

„_Na und? Ich will nicht sterben!"_

„_Du stirbst nicht, Herrgott!"_

„_Und du bist viieeel zu schnell!"_

„_Nein! Hallo, wir sind gerade von einem paar Schmetterlinge überrundet worden!"_

„_Oh, ja Potter, mach ruhig deine schlechten Witze! Sollen sie halt das Letzte sein, was ich auf dieser Welt höre! Und jetzt mach langsamer!"_

„_Mensch, wenn du auf deinem Besen sitzt stellst du dich doch auch nicht so an. Und da hast du locker das 200 km/h drauf!"_

„_Das ist auch ganz was anderes!"_

„_Ach ja?"_

„_Ja…. Potter lass das, nimm deine Finger da weg!"_

„_Nein, Draco, ich schalte jetzt in den zweiten Gang."_

Und??

Aber jetzt will ich euch wirklich nicht länger auf die Folter spannen…. (auch wenn ich nicht glaub, dass sich wirklich viele mein ganzes Gelaber zu Anfang durchlesen…)

_

* * *

_

Amüsiert schüttle ich den Kopf. Ist vielleicht nicht angebracht in dieser Versammlung, in der Trauer, Wut, Schmerz und Schuld so greifbar in der Luft hängen.

_Ein letztes Mal lasse ich meinen Blick über diese Versammlung der Gebrochenen, der Schuldigen, der Trauernden schweifen._

_Sie tun mir nicht leid.  
__Sie haben bekommen, was sie gewollt haben._

_Den Sieg.  
__Der Preis dafür war hoch, aber der hat sie ja sowieso nie interessiert._

_Sie haben bekommen, was sie verdienen, ein Leben in Schuld.  
__Harry hat sie gerettet, sollen sie doch sehen wie sie damit zu Recht kommen.  
__Sie wollten leben, sollen sie doch zu sehn, wie sie es jetzt können._

Draco: die verworrenen Pfade einer wahren Geschichte und die Wahrheit hinter ihrer Maske

------------------------------------------------

Wahrheit

Es heißt, nichts sei so wie es scheint.  
Und es stimmt.  
Es stimmt.

Manchmal scheint die Dunkelheit heller als das Licht und Masken offenbaren Wahre Ichs, die man nie erwartet hätte.

Folglich gibt es kein Licht ohne Dunkelheit und keine Dunkelheit ohne Licht und somit findet man wahre Dunkelheit **auch** im Herzen des Lichtes und wahres Licht **auch** in dunkelster Nacht...

Das scheint eigentlich eine außerordentlich schöne Hoffnung zu sein. Es gibt einem die Gewissheit, dass es immer noch einen anderen Weg, immer noch eine Möglichkeit, dass es immer noch eine Rettung gibt, egal wie finster und ausweglos die Situation auch scheint.

Aber nicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben frage ich mich, was Dunkelheit und was Licht ist. Und wo die Grenze dazwischen ist, wenn es überhaupt eine gibt.  
Kann ein Kampf zwischen Dunkelheit und Licht je enden?  
Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen.

Nicht immer bekommt man, was man erwartet. Nicht immer kann man alles von selbst schaffen, nicht immer kann man den Weg, den man gehen muss, selbst bestimmen.

Nicht immer kann man alles glauben, was um einen geschieht.  
Und so viel ist in den letzten Jahren geschehen.

So viel von dem ich nie glaubte, es könnte möglich sein.

Der Krieg, von dem ich nie dachte, er könnte enden, hat seinen Sieger gefunden.  
Der Krieg, von dem ich nie dachte, ich könnte ihn überleben, ist zu ende.

Und heute sitze ich hier. Ich, ein Malfoy, nehme ganz offiziell am letzten Treffen des Ordens des Phönixes teil.  
Komisch, nicht wahr?

Es benötigt eine wirklich lange Geschichte mit viel Leid, Angst, Gewalt, Hass, Verworrenheit und Liebe, dass es so weit kommen konnte.

Nun, das wäre die _wirkliche_ Geschichte und nicht das, was die Anderen hier kennen.  
Sie alle glauben, dass Severus mich in den letzten Wochen vor der großen Schlacht überredet hat die „Seiten" zu wechseln.  
Wie lächerlich und wie dumm sie doch sind.  
Und so blind.

Aber heute spielt das keine Roll mehr.

Heute sitze ich, scheinbar vollkommen unbeteiligt, hier, aber ich sehe sie, ich beobachte sie.

Ich weiß, was sie denken und was sie fühlen.

Snape, ein gehässiger alter Gefühlskrüppel, den ich trotz seiner abweisenden ruppigen Art auf eine verquere Art und Weise lieb gewonnen habe, da er für mich zu so etwas wie einem Anker geworden ist.  
Ich kann sehen, wie er all jene, die das Pech haben, um ihn zusein, nicht nur innerlich belächelt und verhöhnt. Er macht sich lustig über ihre Gefühlsduselei, ihre Trauer, ihre Schuld.

Er ist vielleicht der Einzigste, der sich nicht verändert hat.  
Naja, vielleicht doch nicht.  
Wenn man genau hinsieht und ihn so gut kennt wie ich, nicht umsonst beobachtete und studierte ich ihn die letzten Jahre, kann man sehen, dass auch er sich einen kleinen Teil Schuld einräumt. Seine gequälte Bitterkeit und sein noch blasseres Gesicht verraten ihn.  
Ich weiß, auch er fühlt sich schuldig, dass es so gekommen ist. Er glaubt, er hätte einen Gefährten der Dunkelheit verraten und es macht ihn verrückt, wie sehr er sich in Harry täuschte.

Verzweifelt versucht er seinen Emotionen zu entkommen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht und dafür verachtet er sich.

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

„_Glaubst du das ist der richtige Weg, Harry?"_

„_Was ist schon richtig und was falsch?"_

„…"

„…"

„_Dennoch, Harry. Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich eingelassen hast!"_

„_Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht… Aber ich habe eh keine Wahl!"_

„…"

„…"

„_Schwarze Magie ist gefährlich, Harry. Vor allem in dem Maße, das du vorhast!"_

„_Wahrscheinlich…"_

„…"

„…_Wirst du auf mich aufpassen, Draco?"_

„_Ja, das werde ich… Wir werden diesen Weg gemeinsam gehen!"_

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

Mein Blick wandert weiter.

Dumbledore, der alte, immerwährend seine verdammten Zitronenbonbons lutschende Narr.  
Ich weiß, er zweifelt an sich. All seine angebliche Macht, all sein hochgeschätztes Wissen hat ihn doch in diese Lage gebracht. Ich weiß, auch er quält sich. Er fühlt sich für alles hier verantwortlich, für jeden Einzelnen, für jedes Schicksal.

Er denkt, Harry sei wegen IHM in die Dunkelheit gegangen. Er ist so vermessen, noch immer! Noch immer, obwohl er gesehen hat, spüren musste was geschieht, wenn er auf andere herabsieht, bevormundet, unterdrückt. Aber er tut es schon wieder.

Soll er doch leiden unter seiner Schuld. Er tut mir nicht leid, er am wenigsten.  
Wie sehr hat Harry wegen ihm leiden müssen?  
Hat er sich je darum gekümmert?  
Nein!  
Und nein, er tut mir nicht leid.

Er war der Einzigst, der vielleicht die Macht gehabt hätte Harry aufzuhalten, ihn _wirklich_ zu schützen….aber er hat versagt und er verdient kein Mitleid. Das gibt er sich selbst schon zu genüge.

Das ist es, zu was der einst so angesehene weise Schulleiter geworden ist, ein schuldbeladener, alter, in Selbstmitleid schwimmender, exzentrischer Kauz.

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

„_Harry! Verdammt! Wir können das nicht alleine schaffen! Und das weißt du!"_

„… _und wenn ich es weiß?... Es ändert auch nichts!"_

„_Bei Merlin, Potter! Du bist doch Gryffindors Goldjunge! Kannst du nicht deinen Oberheini fragen?!"_

„_Malfoy! Herrgott, stell dich nicht so dumm an… Er würde uns nie helfen… wahrscheinlich könnte er es nicht einmal, selbst wenn er es wollte!"_

„…"

„…"

„…_Du könntest es wenigsten versuchen!"_

„_Draco, er würde mir nicht einmal zuhören."_

„_Woher willst du das wissen?"_

„…"

„…"

„_Weil er mir noch nie zu gehört hat… Nein, wenn wir wirklich Hilfe wollen, müssen wir uns selbst helfen. Es gibt niemand außer uns Beiden!"_

„…"

„…"

„… _Naja, ich wusste schon immer, dass wir das Beste sind, das diese armselige Welt zu bieten hat."_

„… _urgs… du bist mal wieder so … Slytherin!"_

„_Und? Du stehst drauf, geb´s doch zu!"_

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

Granger, die neunmal kluge Miss Wichtig, aber auch sie ist mit ihrem Latein am Ende. All ihr angebliches Wissen, ihre Möchtegernintelligenz haben ihr nichts gebracht. Sie hat sich verschätzt, soweit man sich nur verschätzen kann.  
Es heißt zwar immer diese Luna sei die Abgehobenste von diesem ganzen Haufen Versagern, aber ich glaube, diese muggelgeborene Besserwisserin schlägt sie um Weiten. Sie lebt in ihrer Traumwelt, in der das Gute immer gewinnt. Und heute ist sie schmerzhaft mit der Realität zusammengeknallt und ihre Welt ist zerbrochen.

Nicht immer wird alles Gut. Nicht immer verläst der Sieger das Feld strahlen und das musste auch sie lernen. Ich glaube, heute hat sie erkannt, dass es in diesem Spiel nie Sieger hätte geben können.

Da ist sie ganz ähnlich, wie ihr toller rothaariger Freund.

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

„…_Ich will nicht aufgeben, auch wenn ich keinen Weg sehe. Irgendwo in meinem Herzen gibt es noch einen kleinen Teil, der hofft, dass alles doch noch irgendwie anders kommt, als ich es mir in meiner pessimistischen Art ausmale. Irgendwo in mir gibt es noch einen Teil, der noch auf ein Wunder hofft…"_

„…"

„…"

„…"

„_Glaubst du, es gibt noch Hoffnung?"_

„…"

„_Verdammt, du bist doch der Hoffnungsträger!"_

„_Dann sieh, wohin es mich gebracht hat!"_

„…"

„…"

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

Grangers rothaariger, toller Freund.  
Weasley, das Wiesel. Auch Harrys angeblich bester Freund. Für einen besten Freund kannte er ihn aber verdammt schlecht, das muss man schon sagen. Ich wette, er vergleicht die vergangen Schlachten mit seinem alten Schachbrett. Dem Einzigen, von dem er wenigstens ansatzweise eine Ahnung hat.  
Schach.

Aber nicht vom Leben.  
Ich wette, er sitzt jetzt noch heulen über seinen Figuren und fragt sich was falsch gelaufen ist, welcher Schachzug sie Matt gesetzt hat. Auch er windet sich unter seiner Schuld. Ich kann es sehen.

Sein bester Freund! Harry half ihm immer und zum Dank verriet er ihn. Diese Schuld wird ihn nie loslassen.

Er hat sich selbst Schachmatt gesetzt.

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

„…"

„_Sie haben mir alles genommen. Meine Eltern und Sirius…"_

„…"

„_und mein Leben!_

_Sie haben mich zu ihrem Helden gemacht. Sie haben mich nie gefragt, ob ich das will. Keinen hat es je interessiert, ob ich bereit bin für sie zu kämpfen… Sie sind alle gleich._

_Alle!_

_Selbst meine so genannten besten Freunde. Sie sehen das, was ich ihnen vorspielen, Tag für Tag, was ich aber nicht in bin… und nie war…."_

„…"

„_Ich habe sie geliebt… wahrscheinlich tue ich das noch immer... sonst stände ich heute nicht hier…"_

„…"

„…_aber keiner von ihnen sieht, was sie mir antun…"_

„…"

„…_Niemand sieht **mich**!"_

„… _Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich sehe dich!"_

„_Dann bist du der Einzigste!"_

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

Mein Blick fällt auf Madam Pomfrey, die alte Hexe aus dem Krankenflügel.

Auch sie fühlt sich schuldig. Ich kann es sehen, daran wie sie zum Hundersten mal ihr Schwesternhäubchen zu Recht zupft, wie sie die Tränke immer wieder neu sortiert und wie sie sich immer wieder verstohlen die Augen wischt. Harry war ihr Lieblingspatient, wenn es so etwas bei einer professionellen Heilerin überhaupt geben kann.

Ich sehe es, auch sie trägt ihren Teil Schuld. Sie fühlt sich schuldig, nie gesehen zu haben, wie viel unsichtbare Wunden Harry davongetragen haben muss, wie viele Wunden sie ihm noch zufügten, die sie nicht heilen konnte.

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

„_Es bringt nichts, Potter, wenn du dich selbst zugrunde richtest!"_

„_Ach lass mich in doch Ruhe!"_

„_Und tatenlos zusehen, wie du draufgehst? Nein, Potter, sicher nicht!"_

„_Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass du dich nie festlegen kannst, wie du mich nennst, **Draco**?"_

„_Erbärmlicher Versuch vom Thema abzulenken, Potter! Es wird dir nicht gelingen!"_

„_Phü!"_

„_Verdammt, POTTER!! Sag mal, willst du drauf gehen? Nein? Dann mach nie wieder so einen Scheiß!"_

„_Popy hat mich doch ganz gut zusammen geflickt, was willst du eigentlich?"_

„_Darum geht es eigentlich nicht und das weißt du! Und wie lange willst du ihnen noch erzählen, dass einen Verwirrungszauber abbekommen hast und dich deswegen auf dem Weg zu Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald verlaufen hast? Ich weiß, dass sie dumm sind, aber so dumm?! Irgendwann werden sie merken, dass du nicht gegen ein paar Bäume gelaufen bist, sondern dass du einen Trupp Todesser erledigt hast."_

„_Schrei es hier noch lauter rum… ich glaub Snapy in den Kerkern hat es noch nicht gehört!"_

„_POTTER!"_

„_Letzte Nacht war ich noch Harry!"_

„_...!.."_

„…"

„… _das hat ein System…"_

„_Ach ja? Und welches bitte?"_

„…"

„…"

„…_."_

„…"

„…_Immer, wenn ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, falle ich nun einmal in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück…"_

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

Molly Weasley. Ihre Augen sind rot geweint. Der unförmige Klumpen Wolle auf dem Tisch vor ihr, erinnert nicht im Geringsten an einen ihrer viel gerühmten Weasleypullovern.  
Sie leidet unter ihrem Verlust.  
Dabei hat sie doch eigentlich nichts verloren.  
Sie glaubt, sie hat zwei Söhne verloren.  
Das stimmt nicht. Percy lebt, er war schon immer ein Idiot, war klar, dass es irgendwann so weit kommen würde.  
Und Harry war nicht ihr Sohn.

Also was hat sie? Sie sollte sich glücklich schätzten andere haben in diesem Krieg viel mehr verloren. Harry zum Beispiel.

Er hat seine Freunde verloren. Seine Familie. Seinen Glauben, seine Hoffnung und irgendwann sogar sich selbst.

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

„…"

„_Du würdest es so wieso nicht verstehen…"_

„_Was verstehen, Potter!... Warum du hier oben stehst, Nacht für Nacht!... Warum du dich zum Depp der Nation machen lässt?... Warum du dich verändert hast? Warum ich mich verändert habe?... Warum dich die Menschen anbeten?_

_Was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist?.. Was dich zu dem gemacht hat, was du heute bist?... Was dich hier hoch gebrach hat?... Warum du es nicht beendest, auf die eine oder andere Weise?...Nein, Potter. Das muss ich wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht verstehen!"_

„…"

„…"

„_Es gibt eine Prophezeiung."_

„_..?.."_

„_Sie besagt, dass ich die Macht habe, den Dunklen Lord zu töten...!"_

„…"

„…"

„_Und hast du sie?"_

„_Nein."_

„…"

„…"

„_Was passiert nun?"_

„…"

„…"

„_Wenn ich sie nicht finde, wird die Welt, so wir kennen, untergehen."_

„…"

„…"_  
„Glaubst du, es ist Wert dafür zu sterben?"_

„_Nein."_

„_..!.."_

„…"

„_Warum tust es dann?"_

„…"

„…"

„_Du stellst die falschen Fragen…"_

„_..?.."_

„_Es muss heißen, was ist es Wert, dafür zu leben…"_

„…"

„_..."_

„_Du spinnst, Potter!"_

„_Wahrscheinlich. Aber du solltest nie vergessen, wen du vor dir hast!"_

„_Einen gebrochenen Jungen!"_

„…"

„…"

„_Dann solltest du nicht vergessen, dass ich nichts mehr zu verlieren habe!"_

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

Ginny Weasley, Wiesels kleine Schwester. Auch ihre Augen sind rotgeweint, muss wohl ne weaslische Krankheit sein!  
Ich weis, sie hat ihn geliebt. Aber sie hat immer nur Harry Potter geliebt und nie einfach nur Harry. Sie hat ihn geliebt, weil er sie schon in ihrem ersten Jahr rettete, weil er es immer wieder tun würde. Weil er schlicht und ergreifend immer der große Held war. Sie hat ihn bewundert, für seinen Mut und dafür, dass er immer alle retten wollte und dann verachtete sie ihn gerade dafür.  
Weil er loszog, um sie zu retten.

Um einen Menschen zu lieben, muss man ihn kennen, aber sie kannte ihn nie wirklich und dafür fühlt sie sich jetzt schuldig. Auch sie war einer der Menschen, die Harry am meisten durch ihren Verrat verletzten. Sie denkt, sie sei erwachsen geworden in diesem Krieg, aber das ist sie nicht….

Noch lange nicht, aber ich werde nicht mehr dabei sein und sie dabei beobachten können.

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

„…"

„…"

„_Und vielleicht wollte ich dich auch nur schützen."_

„_Blödsinn, Potter, man schütz seine Feinde nicht. Hat dir das noch niemand gesagt?"_

„…"

„…"

„_Draco, weißt du, für manche Dinge gibt es kein Zurück. Einmal einen Schritt getan, so gilt oftmals nur noch die Flucht nach vorn. Auch wir können nicht mehr zurück. Wir haben einander mehr gezeigt, als sonst irgendjemand anderem… Glaubst du, wir könnten da noch Feinde sein?"_

„…"

„_Oder willst du das?"_

„…"

„…"

„…_Nein."_

„…"

„…"

„_Gut, dann könnten wir vielleicht auch etwas anderes sein…"_

„…"

„…"

„_Ich bin ein Malfoy, Potter!"_

„_Ich glaube nicht, dass Namen jetzt noch eine Rolle spielen."_

„…"

„…"

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

Neben mir sitzt Remus Lupin, der Werwolf. Harry hat mir einst erzählt, wie sein Vater und sein Pate seinetwegen zu Animagi wurden. Lupin ist ein Halbmensch, ein Geschöpf der Nacht und der Dunkelheit. Das kann er nicht leugnen. Aber er hatte Freunde, die ihm ins Licht halfen.  
Aber er half Harry nicht. Und dafür fühlt er sich jetzt schuldig.

Er verriet den Sohn und den Patensohn seiner besten Freunde. Und dafür leidet er. Vielleicht am meisten von all den Anwesenden. Er leidet so sehr unter seiner Schuld, dass ihm kein Moment der Ruhe vergönnt ist. Nicht einmal seine tierische Krankheit kann ihn wenigstens für ein paar Momente befreien. Man sieht es ihm an. Ihn hat ein noch größerer Fluch als der Mond getroffen.

Seine Schuld.

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

„_Glaubst du, es war eine gute Idee, die Werwölfe UND die Vampire herzu holen?"_

„_Gut ist sehr relativ.."_

„_Du weißt, was ich meine!"_

„_Ja!"_

„_Ja, gut oder was?"_

„_Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst!"_

„_Potter!"_

„_Schon gut, schon gut! Reg dich nicht auf!"_

„…_. Ich reg mich gar nicht auf…"_

„…_Du bist unheimlich süß, wenn du dich aufregst!"_

„_So?"_

„_JA!"_

„_Okay, dann reg ich mich halt ein bisschen auf…"_

„…"

„_Potter, hör auf so hysterisch zu lachen und gib mir lieber eine vernünftige Antwort!"_

„…"

„…"

„_Ich weiß es nicht…"_

„_Toll!"_

„…"

„_Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus. Es wird sich zeigen, aber ich glaube es wird gut gehen."_

„_Warum?"_

„_Weil eigentlich wollen wir alle doch nur das Gleiche oder?"_

„…_Frieden.."_

„_Ja, und sie brauchen nur jemand der sie anführt.."_

„_Und das bist dann du?"_

„_Wenn du es so willst…"_

„_Heute sind wir aber mal wieder eingebildet.."_

„…"

„_Und das auf eine echt sexy weise!"_

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

Minerva McGonagall, Harrys Hauslehrerin. Sie hat Harry immer gemocht. Das bestreitet niemand, das will auch ich nicht. Sie mag Granger wegen ihrer nervtötenden Auswendiglernerei vielleicht im Unterricht mehr bevorzugt haben, aber Harry war für sie immer der perfekte Gryffindor.  
_Der_ Gryffindor. Loyal, edel, mutig.

Heute tut ihr jede einzelne Strafarbeit leid, die sie ihm gab. Jeder Punkt, den sie ihm abzog schmerzt sie tausendfach. Sie war seine Hauslehrerin und sie verdammt sich selbst dafür, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Aber sie muss mit ihrer Schuld leben, das weiß sie. Sie will aus ihren Fehlern lernen, dafür verdient sie vielleicht sogar etwas Respekt für, denn das können die Wenigsten. Ich glaube, sie wird _wenigstens versuchen_, das so etwas nicht wieder vorkommt. Das verraten mir ihre Augen, die immer wieder über die Jüngsten am Tisch wandern, selbst über mich.

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

„_Wenn das tatsächlich funktioniert, und ich bin da echt noch **etwas** skeptisch, nur mal so am Rande erwähnt, da es einfach nur wahnsinnig ist, glaubst du, sie werden sich ändern?"_

„…_Es ist nicht wahnsinnig!"_

„_Nein, stimmt. Eigentlich ist es sicherer Selbstmord, Potter!"_

„…_Draco…"_

„…_Ich weiß…"_

„…"

„_Nun?"_

„_Ich hoffe es."_

„…"

„_Ich hoffe es wirklich!… Für all jene die noch kommen werden!"_

„…"

„_Denn ich weiß nicht, ob auch nur einer von ihnen jemand an seiner Seite stehen haben wird, der ihm Kraft gibt…"_

„…"

„_So wie ich dich habe."_

„…"

„…"

„_Ich liebe dich!"  
„..Ich weiß.."_

„…"

„_Ich liebe dich auch…."_

„…"

„_Und jetzt lass uns diese Welt retten!"_

°OoO°oOo°OoO°

Neville Longbottom, die Personifizierung der Tollpatschigkeit und des Chaos.  
Ich sehe, wie erschüttert er ist, über die Erkenntnis, dass er, er der auf den erste Blick nichts, aber auch gar nicht mit Harry gemein hat, ihm eigentlich doch viel ähnlicher war, als es die anderen es je von sich behaupten können.  
Nicht nur wegen der Prophezeiung.

Sie waren Außenseiter, beide und beide gehörten eigentlich nicht nach Gryffindor. Longbottom gehört eigentlich wirklich nicht dorthin, aber mich fragt ja keiner… Er ist und bleibt mit ganzer Seele ein Hufflepuff. Ein Blick auf seine Erdverkrusteten Hände und das Blättchen Unkraut in seinem Haar, geben mir 100 recht.

Aber auch Harry hätte auf den Hut hören sollen und nach Slytherin kommen sollen… vielleicht wäre es im dort besser gegangen, vielleicht wäre es dann gar nicht so weit gekommen, weil es dort vielleicht _wahre Freunde gefunden hätte_… nun eigentlich hat es das auch so, oder?  
Sonst wäre ich ja wohl nicht hier, oder?

Amüsiert schüttle ich den Kopf. Ist vielleicht nicht angebracht in dieser Versammlung, in der Trauer, Wut, Schmerz und Schuld so greifbar in der Luft hängen.

Aber das ist mir egal, ich bin ja sowieso nur ein dreckiger Slytherin, was soll es. Der Anblick, der sich mir bietet ist einfach zu… zu was? Grotesk?

Was solls. Sollen sie doch von mir halten was sie wollen.  
Spielt nun auch keine Rolle mehr.  
Harry Potter ist für sie gestorben!

Vereinzelt streifen mich wütende Blicke. Mein Lächeln verstärkt sich noch.

Meine Augen funkeln.

Ich bin der Einzigste hier, der sieht was sie denken und fühlen, wie sehr sie unter ihrer eigenen Schuld leiden.  
Und ich war der Einzigste, der sah, wie sehr Harry unter dem litt, was sie taten, was er tun musste.

Er machte alles nur um sie zu schützen und mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, litt er ein bisschen mehr, zerbrach er ein bisschen mehr.  
Und ich bin der Einzigste, dem er das je gezeigt hat.

Ja, ausgerechnet **_ich _**bin die Figur an seiner Seite. Sein Grund den Glauben in die Menschen nicht ganz zu verlieren. **_Ich_** war es der ihm immer wieder die Kraft gab aufzustehen und weiter zu machen, wenn sie ihn zu Boden geprügelt hatten.

**_Ich_** war es, der alles wusste.

Ausgerechnet ich.  
Ich, ein Malfoy.  
Ein Slytherin.  
Ein Feind.

Aber in diesem Krieg waren Freund und Feind sowieso nie so einfach zu erkennen.

Vielleicht ist es Ironie, dass er das Licht repräsentiert und doch die Dunkelheit war.  
Vielleicht ist es Ironie, dass wir Feinde waren und uns dennoch die Dunkelheit verband.  
Vielleicht ist es Ironie, dass wir uns hassten und uns heute mehr lieben, als sich einer von ihnen es sich je erträumen könnte.  
Vielleicht ist es Ironie, dass gerade unsere alte Fledermaus als Einzigster erkannte, was wir wirklich waren und sind.

Brüder der Dunkelheit.

Ein letztes Mal lasse ich meinen Blick über diese Versammlung der Gebrochenen, der Schuldigen, der Trauernden schweifen.

Sie tun mir nicht leid.  
Keiner von ihnen!  
Wir, **Harry**, tat es ihnen auch nie.

Sie haben bekommen, was sie gewollt haben.  
Den _Sieg_.

Der Preis dafür war hoch, aber der hat sie ja sowieso nie interessiert.  
Sie haben bekommen, was sie verdienen, ein Leben in Schuld.  
Harry hat sie gerettet, sollen sie doch sehen wie sie damit zu Recht kommen.

Sie wollten leben, sollen sie doch zu sehn, wie sie es jetzt können.

Langsam stehe ich auf und verlasse die Küche. Niemand hält mich auf. Es kümmert niemanden, wahrscheinlich merken sie es nicht einmal. Sie sind viel zu sehr auf sich selbst konzentriert.

Das waren sie schon immer.

Langsam schließe ich die Haustüre und lasse die Vergangenheit hinter mir, während ich die Straße entlang gehe.

Das Leben des Draco Lucius Malfoy, Letzter aus einem Geschlecht von Stiefelleckern der Dunklen Seite, Slytherin, Verräter seiner Familie, Spion, Vertrautem, Geliebten ist abgeschlossen.

Es wird Zeit ein Neues zu beginnen.  
Ein Besseres.

Heute hat etwas Großes geendet und gleichzeitig hat etwas Neues begonnen.  
Und alles was bleibt sind Erinnerungen.

Aber Erinnerungen sind dazu da in Vergessenheit zu geraten, also werden die Menschen uns vergessen, schon bald.  
Das werden sie.

So wie alle großen Geschichte früher oder später vergessen werden.

Nur, dass die Menschen unsere wahre Geschichte nie gekannt haben.  
Nur das vielleicht größte Täuschungsmanöver in der Geschichte der Zauberei.  
Nur die Geschichte eines Jungen, der zu ihrem Helden wurde. Die Geschichte eines Jungen, der von ihnen gebrochen wurde und in die Dunkelheit abrutschte. Die Geschichte eines Jungen, der für sie starb.

Wie weit weg sie doch von der Wahrheit ist.

Ein leises Lachen verlässt meine Kehle.

Am Ende der Straße treffe ich ihn.

„Du bist spät, Liebling!"

„Ich weiß, Harry!"

Ich ziehe ihn zu mir und hauche ihm einen süßen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er lächelt.  
Seine Augen strahlen. Das haben sie eine lange Zeit nicht mehr.

„Können wir?"

Ich nicke.

„Lass uns leben!"

_Fin._

* * *

So es ist vorbei. (Träne aus den Augen wisch schnief)

Diese Story bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel… Taschentuch greif

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen… auch dieser Schluss…für den hab ich wirklich, wirklich lange gebrauch…vor allem für die letzten paar Sätze… hatte am Anfang etwa gaaaanz anderes… aber ich glaube, dass es so eigentlich ganz gut ist… was haltet ihr davon…

Würde mich echt freuen von euch zu hören… und vergesst mir nicht zu sagen, welchen Charakter ihr am Besten fandet… büüüüttttee!!!!!

Wens interessiert, die Rückblenden sind aus meiner neuen Story… die befindet sich aber noch im Anfangsstadium… vielleicht kommt sie ja bis nach den Ferien… obwohl, bei dem ganzen Schulstress kann es auch deutlich später werden.. leider…

Also, ich hoffe, ich höre von euch

Eure darkwings


End file.
